A Time to Heal
by anelawilliams
Summary: After dealing with a awful past a young girl named Kumal is betrayed by her best friends and captured by none other than a elf. Being captured by a elf, Kumal is then sucked into Middle Earth. Learning the truth about herself and the past she must learn to trust not only her friends once again but she must also learn to trust those from Middle Earth as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Horrible News

A girl with brown hair and carmel highlights walked through the halls of Wayside High School. She walked to her locker and opened her red locker. As she finished she saw her friends come walking over.

Kumal closed her locker door," Hey guys. What's up with you guys?"

"We found a portal or vortex." Stu said telling her what was up.

"Whatever you want to call it, it is in the woods behind your house where we do target practice on each other." Shendal smiled.

Kumal was confused," What do you mean you found a portal."

Stu answered her," It is in your back yard. The rest of the gang is going to meet us there. If that is all right with you."

"I need some time to think about this one. I will let you know though."

"Take all the time in the world. We have all the time in the world." Shendal said still smiling.

She didn't know what they were smiling for. Kumal grabbed their arms dragging them to their next class wanting to show them something.

They went into the classroom and saw Mr. Tibet sitting at the door handing out tests. Kumal took the test and looked at it once and nearly fainted at the sight of it. There was no way she would pass this test, not in a million lifetimes.

Shendal saw this and pointed to a desk near his while Kumal sat down thankful that she would pass this test. As they finished the test the bell rang and Kumal left with all her friends this time and went to karate practice.

Master Tento stood at the door handing out belts to the students as they came in. Kumal put on her black belt while her friends put theirs on to. They separated into groups of five. Kumal and Shendal both placed their hands in front of them and bowed to each other.

Kumal kicked first missing by an inch while Shendal grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. As Kumal got up she went to the punching and hit her friend in the eye. All at the same time Shendal took her hand from her face and twisted it behind her back. As her hand was behind her back she kicked Shendal in the stomach, which made her release her arm. Shendal did a round house kick, a flip and then finally pinned her to the ground.

Master Tento came over," Very nice Shendal." He paused and he turned to Kumal," You need to be faster. You are too slow."

Kumal put her head down and spoke," Yes Master Tento."

"Don't put your head down." He spoke with demand and seeing she wasn't listening he finally had enough," You are always like this. Until you can straighten your piss poor life out don't come back."

Kumal ran out crying to her green mustang and opened the driver's door. As she put the key in the ignition her four friends came running over. Yuku grabbed her in a hug before she could close the door and drive off.

Yuku sighed," He is always like that to you."

Shendal clenched his fists and hit the car," I can't believe that damn jerk. He will pay."

Kumal wiped the tears away," I'm not allowed in his class anymore, and you won't hurt him."

They stood up and walked to lunch together. The four of them watched Kumal making sure she was all right. Kumal only picked up her food and then put it back down. Instead of eating she pulled out a book and started to read it.

As she sat reading the book she could hear the guys talking about the next big football game and how they were all going to snog the cheerleaders afterwards. She made a gagging noise and glared at her ex-boyfriends. Kumal put the book away and walked out of the lunch room and up the stairs to history.

She went right in and sat at her desk her eyes still red from her crying. The rest of the class came in and sat at their desks to take their test. Kumal looked at her test as Mrs. Callem handed her the test. She knew she would fail this test but she didn't care anymore. After she finished the test she took it up and walked out of the room not caring that the bell didn't ring.

After class her friends found her at her locker pulling out her things and heading to the exit. They followed her and hopped in the car as she started the car. She drove out of the parking lot feeling happy for the weekend to come. Kumal would be able to hang out with her friends and she was planning on going through the portal they kept talking about.

They pulled into the drive way and walked into her house that smelled of roast chicken and rice. Plates were on the table waiting for them. The five of them sat down and started to eat, her mother unaware of the fact that her daughter thought her life was shit.

After dinner the five went out to the karate pit in the woods to practice for meets. Kumal was ready as she punched a tree and her hand started to bleed. Stu saw this and wrapped it in a bandage as he kicked a cushion Shendal was holding up.

As Kumal was getting bandaged up she sat down on the ground and wished she was dead. She started to cry and Stu hugged her tight as she cried even harder. They all knew that she had tried to kill herself time and time again and again. For some reason she never did do it through and none of them knew why but they liked to think that it was because of them.

Slowly pulling away from him she stood up and tightened her black belt. The others stood watching her not wanting to fight her right at the moment. Kumal saw this and then crossed her arms.

Kumal still had her arms crossed," Come on just fight me."

Stu stood up," You try to commit suicide every day of your life. You need a break from this world."

"What do you mean this world?" Kumal said a little worriment in her voice.

"Well that portal we found here in the woods is actually on that big mountain up there." Razam filled her in.

Kumal was still lost," I still don't know what you are getting at. So if you don't mind would you please fill me in other than telling me that it is a portal or something of the sort?"

"It takes you to another world." Yuku sighed and seeing the questioning look he told her," Kumal think about it. You could get out of this world for good."

"I said let me think about it." Kumal said with anger.

They walked out of the woods and saw her mother standing in the doorway with the phone up to her ear. She smiled as they walked into the house and up to Kumal's room to watch the TV show CSI. As she flicked on the TV her four friends made themselves comfortable on the bed.

Kumal sat down beside them and waited for the commercial to be over. It turned out it was one of the episodes they already seen. So her friends wouldn't have to watch it again she decided to record it and they sat there doing homework.

After about ten minutes of doing homework, Kumal stood up and went to her closet. Pulling out her books she needed most and her stories she left the room. Her friends finally figured out that she was going to go through the portal that day. They stood up and ran after her finding her at her sister's grave. Each one waited until she was done there to proceed in following her.

The woods were dark and cool in the day but she kept having the same daydream over and over again. Not sure what this one met she kept going without saying a word. The mountain came into view just as she snapped out of the dream. It was standing in front of her as tall as the Eiffel tower.

Stu stood looking at it and then decided to sit and rest for a little bit. Kumal looked at him with an expressionless face and continued to walk, heading up the mountain.

The mountain was steep and she kept sliding down. Finally she got a good grip not wanting to be helped by one of the guys since it involved touching. She looked down some of the mountain to see her friends finally getting off their lazy asses and starting to climb the mountain. As she climbed she kept having the same daydream of elves capturing her and her friends but knew nothing of the sort.

As she made it to the top she heard something loud and peered down at her four friends. They all were just inches away from her and she finally pulled herself to her feet. As she hit the ground she was grabbed from behind with a knife held to her neck.

Her friends came to the top and saw the situation at hand. None of them however moved already knowing who the person was and where the portal led.

Razam saw the fear in her eyes," Kumal calm down."

Yuku still saw fear in her eyes and tears starting to form," She's not calming down. She thinks he is going to who know what."

" Kumal." The voice holding her there whispered," Calm down. We are taking you to your real world. That's where you belong and we will explain everything."

Slowly walking to a greenish bluish swirling liquid they were all gone. When she opened her eyes to see where she was at she saw that she was defiantly not in New Zealand anymore. There was a whistle from everyone there except for her and five beautiful horses came galloping over to them.

Kumal was mounted with the criminal who held the knife to her throat. She let the tears fall not believing that her friends had just betrayed her. They were her only friends in the whole world and then they go and tell her to go through this portal to another world. Then they don't help her when she gets captured.

As she sat on the horse she got an idea. Kumal punched the guy in the stomach and took his sword and knife. Also taking his horse not knowing where she was going but seeing the horse knew the way she let him lead the way.

Kumal could see a river coming into view and the horse led her over the river and then straight into the woods. They went down winding paths and sharp turns. Kumal saw a wonderfully pretty kingdom in front of her.

Fear slowly grew in her eyes and then she felt hands over her mouth once again. They led her into the kingdom down the elegant roads. Fear still lingering all over her they led her to Lord Elrond who was in his office.

Lord Elrond looked up when he saw them come in and smiled. The captor let Kumal go and she stood trembling all over. More elves and a mortal walked into the room and they locked the door. Seeing the fear in her eyes Stu tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she ran only to find that there was no place to run. She turned to them all and let the silent tears fall down from her crystal blue eyes.

Elrond stood at the sight of Kumal crying," Do you not know who I am.'

Kumal nodded," Of course I know who you are."

Elrond knew what was wrong then for Razam told him everything about her," Calm down, please. No one wants to hurt you here."

" I don't know that." Kumal cried still.

Elladon walked up to her and she started to run but he lightly grabbed her arm," You can trust my father and all of us. We won't hurt you."

" Let me go. Please just let me go. I want to go home." Kumal cried even harder as she pulled away from Elladon.

" You are home Kumal. This is where you always belonged." Haldir spoke lightly.

Kumal fell to the ground still crying and didn't notice Elladon picking her up and taking her to her room. As he laid her down he sighed to himself. He thought she was beautiful. Slowly walking out of the room he walked down to Elrond's study once again.

Elrond stood waiting for him as he returned to the study. He sat down and placed his hands in his face. He knew this was going to be a tough one. He also knew Estel couldn't do it alone. Estel would need help from some people.

Estel looked at his brother and so did Elrohir. They locked eyes and knew what both where thinking at that same moment. All three turned to Elrond wanting to turn to the matter at hands. Only two of them though were eager to get started on their quest to help Razam's friend.

Estel looked at Elrond," How will we help Kumal if she doesn't even let anyone near her."

Elrond sighed," We have to make her gain our trust. She used to trust Yuku, Razam, Stu, and Shendal."

Razam was sad," That was before Elladon captured her and brought her here. We didn't do anything to help her and now she thinks we betrayed her."

" So it is true." Elladon demanded.

" So what is true." Yuku asked.

" You guys kept everything from her until now." Elladon almost yelled.

Elrond saw the anger in his son's eyes," They had to until the time was right. She will start to remember what happened."

Kumal was asleep in the bed Elladon laid her and was having a dream. In the dream they were fighting an evil although Kumal had no idea what the hell they were fighting. Razam was thrown from her horse and a blonde haired elf didn't make it in time. As the rest of the group fought one of the black tall things came up to Razam and slit her throat.

Kumal shot up in bed and ran to the door out into the hallway. Not knowing where she was going she knew it was her chance to try to get away from this place. She didn't want to save Razam or any of her friends. All she wanted to do was going home and have her normal life.

As she ran down the hall she could hear voices talking. She ran even faster not wanting to be seen by any of them.

Just as she was running at full speed she was grabbed by the arm by a strong hand and pulled into a room. Seeing that it was the male with brown hair she started to cry once again and ran to the door to find it locked. Kumal knew she would never get home with these asses here.

Kumal fell to the ground crying and she put her hands over her face. By doing that she showed them the marks of bruises and cuts and there was a slit in her throat. Stu knew she was showing defeat, she did that every time one the jerks would touch her.

However they all didn't notice or else didn't care that she was showing defeat. Only five of them knew she always tried to commit suicide. Elladon slowly walked over to her but she scuttled away. As she started to cry even harder Stu walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Both Estel and Elladon showed some jeously in their eyes.

Stu picked her up and Kumal kept muttering the same thing over and over again not realizing that she was being carried by a boy. He carried her over to Elrond who took her lightly from his hands. Elrond started to mix herbs together and he soon started to heal Kumal.

Kumal recovered fast enough to realize that Elrond was healing her. She scrambled away once again almost running into Elrohir.

Elrohir thought he would try," Kumal we only want to help."

Shendal sighed," We have something to tell you that we should have told you a long time ago back on Earth."

Elrond motioned for her to sit down," Please sit down, I don't want to have to force you to sit down."

Kumal obeyed and sat down as far away from everyone in the room. She looked down at her feet not looking at the people standing in the room all around her.

" Kumal this all started when you were born." Elrond started.

Kumal said in a small voice," I was born on Earth and I want to go home. Why can't I just go home."

Elrond held his hand up," You're not going home and you will hear me out. Now. You were taken to Earth by Razam, Shendal and Yuku. They took you there to protect you from the evil." He stopped to make sure she was listening to his story," Your real parents are Rangers and come from the home Estel does. That makes you a real Ranger."

Kumal stopped him," What evil would that be?"

"It would be Saroun. He tried to get Razam when she was little to. She was taken to Earth and found out about the same age you are now. Razam came back and she really lives here along with Shendal, Yuku, and Stu." Elrond took a breath," You really live here to. Also some of the Rangers were evil and they were after you to. That's how you were forced to do stuff against your own will."

He stopped to let this register into her head. Seeing the tears coming he knew he had got through to her and he also saw Estel and Elladon's faces. Estel couldn't believe what he just heard. Rangers did this to Kumal. She would never want to be a Ranger and she would never trust one either. Elladon seemed to be thinking the same thing as Estel for he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Elrond finally continued," This is your home. That's the story of why you were put on Earth. Now to why you were brought back which you would have been brought back sooner or later." He sighed," You are here to help save Middle Earth. You and Razam are the only two who can save it along with a hobbit named Frodo Baggins."

Still nothing was said from anyone. Although Estel and Elladon wanted to go comfort Kumal for both had feelings for her but didn't know why. Elrohir placed a hand on each of their shoulders that meant stay put. They only looked at him and stood rooted to the spot.

Razam stood with her friends Stu, Yuku, and Shendal. All had their heads down feeling ashamed. They knew she wouldn't trust anybody not even them now. It took so long on Earth to get her to be friends with them but now that was done for nothing. They could all only imagine what was going through that head of hers. The four of them walked over quietly and stood behind her.

Elrond simply stated," Now that you know the truth you will be placed under Estel's watch from now on."

Kumal immediately stood up with tears on her face and in her eyes," I want to go home."

" You are home." Elladon whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Elrond sighed," You have to stay only for a little bit then you can go home. In the meantime you will be under the watch of Estel." He paused seeing the fear in her eyes," I am sorry. He will not harm you. None of us will. You will be traveling with him to Mirkwood next week."

Kumal fell to the ground once again crying. When she was fully crying Elladon picked her up realizing why he could pick her up. When she fully cried she would mutter the same thing over and over again and be in a sort like trance state. When she was done she would not remember him carrying her, unfortunately.

Elladon placed her yet again in the bed he had before and quietly shut the door. He then walked over to his room which was surrounded by all his friends. Only Estel watched as Elladon walked to his room and knowing that Estel had feelings for Kumal to him nodded to him that she was fine.

Estel then walked back into his room and sighed a sigh of relief. He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep at once. The day had been rough, long, and hard for him and everyone else there. He knew he was wondering the same thing Elladon was wondering. Why did they have feelings for Kumal.

As dawn broke out all the elves were up early that morning while Kumal slept or cried. No one really knew, there was no answer when they knocked on the door. Feeling that she would come out on her own they left her be until she decided to come out.

Kumal sighed as she laid in the bed with tears in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be crying she had been dreaming of this day since forever. She always imagined she would be able to go to Middle Earth, stay, and get with Aragorn.

She wanted to trust Lord Elrond but yet she found it hard to do so. Only she would know why she feared everything, well she wasn't the only one who knew that. Razam, Stu, Shendal, Yuku, and Lord Elrond knew. She still didn't quite understand everything yet. Well actually she didn't understand anything of what she heard so far but she did know one thing for she wanted out of this place and to go back home.

Kumal rolled over on her side. She knew the guys who forced her to do stuff. She didn't know how they were Rangers. She had no clue how she could be a Ranger herself. Kumal didn't know any of this.

Slowly she got out of bed and dressed herself in a grey tunic and green leggings. She walked out of the room still knowing that she had no idea where the hell to go. Kumal walked down the hall scared and confused. As she walked she felt a hand grab her and she looked around finally seeing the owner of the hand. The owner of the hand was Lord Elrond himself. Kumal wasn't sure if she should scramble away from royalty but still did anyway. Lord Elrond saw this and didn't let her go. Instead he dragged her to his study and she saw everyone there.

Lord Elrond sat down," I am sorry if I scared you but you tried to get away when all I was trying to do was show you how to get to my study."

" L-L-L-L-Lo-r-r-r-r-rd. E-E-E-E-E…' Kumal tried but she was choked up.

" What do you want to say Kumal."

She stood there staring down at her feet again and decided to make a run for it. Kumal ran to the door but was seized by the strong hands of Estel. He saw her look up at him and start to cry not saying anything at all. Slowly he directed her back over to Elrond.

Elrond sighed," Kumal. I know it is hard for you but you can tell us anything." Still seeing her crying and the fear in her eyes he sighed once again," I am sorry to tell you this but once you get back from Mirkwood you will be placed in a room with Estel, Elladan, Razam, Legolas, and Elorhir. You will be locked in there until you guys get along."

Kumal cried even harder with fear in her eyes," I want to go home. Is that so much to ask."

Estel walked over to her," You can't go back to Earth. You are already home."

" I don't understand." Kumal cried.

" What don't you understand." Asked a confused Elorhir looking at her.

Kumal fell to her knees just staring at everyone in the room. She wanted to trust them but there was so much she didn't understand and so much she had been through. If they were trying to help then why wouldn't they let her go home to Earth. Her mother was probably worried about her to death.

Estel went over to her slowly and picked her up. He walked her to her room and laid her in her bed. As she covered up with the blankets he stood there and watched her silently. Knowing he should leave he didn't. Estel was keeping his word to Elrond and himself and was going to watch over her at all costs.

She didn't stop crying the whole entire night. Estel stood there feeling helpless. All he wanted to do was run over to her and give her a giant hug. He stayed right there the whole night just looking at her beautiful form laying there. There must be a way to help her but how was he supposed to help her when she didn't want to be helped.

As he stood there Kumal slowly sat up in bed and looked around. She took one glance at Estel and jumped out of bed. They looked at each other and then she ran out of the room.

Out in the hall Elladan and his friends and family were standing there talking. They all looked up when they saw Kumal running down the hall crying. All turned to see Estel also running down the hall and as he ran past them he grabbed Elladan's arm and he was forced to follow him.

When they came to the fountain of life they spotted her laying on the ground with a pool of blood around her. Estel ran over to her with all the speed he had and put her head in his arm. He looked up at the people around him and then looked down at Kumal's form in his arms. He was full of sadness and felt tears forming in his eyes.

Elrond came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Estel looked up and handed Kumal to Elrond. He took her out of the room as he saw Estel fall to the ground with his hands in his face. As he sat there with his hands in his face he looked up not crying but devastated. He watched as Elorhir picked up and elven blade that was covered in blood on the hard ground.

Elladan and Elorhir helped Estel up and walked him to the infirmary to see if Kumal was alright. They walked down the halls and were halfway there when Arwen came walking by. She took Estel by the arm and kissed him gently before she ran off to get herbs for her father.

Upon arriving to the infirmary they knocked lightly on the door so as not to bother Elrond or Kumal. As a servant opened the door she saw who it was and let them come in to see the form of Kumal laying there breathing very slowly.

Elrond saw Estel and asked," Are you alright."

Estel slowly answered him," I will be alright when I know that Kumal is going to be fine." He paused and then actually looked him in the eye," She will be alright won't she."

" Son she will be fine but I think we will have to start locking you guys in a room with her sooner than I thought. This is going to take too long to get her to come to." Elrond told Estel and everyone in the room.

" Father then we has to tell her about me and my brothers before we leave for Mirkwood." Razam spoke.

Elrond turned to his daughter," We will tell her whenever she is better."

Arwen came running into the room and handed her father the herbs he had asked for. As he took them from her and started to get to work on healing Kumal the rest stood there watching. Estel turned his face to make eye contact with Razam who saw the sadness in her brother's eyes. She walked over to him and stood beside him to give him comfort if he needed it which she knew he would need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lies come out and the Trust of One

It was four weeks after Kumal tried to kill herself at the fountain of life. After that little incident she wasn't aloud anywhere without someone going with her. Estel was the one who went with her the most refusing to leave her side.

One night while he was on duty guarding Kumal she sat at the other end of the room. Razam came waltzing in with everyone with her.

Razam stood there with her arms crossed," We have to tell you something."

Estel made his way over to Kumal and stood right behind her," Well tell her now while she has nowhere to run."

Elorhir started saying it fast wanting to get it over with not wanting to deal with it anymore," Razam is an elf who is the sister of us and Arwen. We are twins. Shendal and Yuku are elves to." He stopped to see the reaction of Kumal who looked on the verge of tears. "They have lived here all their lives."

Before Elladan could explain Razam interrupted," Actually we are like triplets."

"She is right but that is not the point of the story." Elladan sighed and then went back to the matter at hand," You were put on Earth by your parents. My sisters and her bodyguards went to Earth to protect you and then bring you back. They hid their appearance as elves the whole time. Stu is a Ranger in Estel's group and Estel is brother to. "

All waited to see what her reaction would be and she basically started to cry. Estel tried to comfort her but Kumal stood up and ran out the door. She ran through the halls not even caring that they were calling her name or running after her. There were elves in the hall that were watching her or trying to stop her for Estel.

She reached outside and stopped at the sight. Kumal looked for a place to go but had no clue of where to go. Slowly seeing a building with stable hands in it she ran into the building. The sight of all the horses there made her nervous but she had no choice but to stay there.

Kumal walked over to a pure brown horse and opened the stall door. She hurried and saddled the horse and soon mounted him. As she rode out she ignored the stable hands yells for her to come back with the horse she just stole.

She rode on knowing Razam and her family and friends would come follow her. Not knowing where she was riding, while actually she did know where she was going. Kumal pulled out a map and looked to see where Lotherien was. As she rode she realized it would take weeks to reach but had no choice. Kumal had to ride there for her own sake. The elves there would know how to help her in this situation.

It was going on dark as she rode on through the day and some of the night. She stopped for the night thinking of making a fire but choose otherwise. Instead she sat in the cold wind breeze crying. How was she going to trust these elves of Rivendell, Estel, and her old friends that claimed they were her friends?

As the night drifted on she slowly drifted to sleep. That night the elven horse kept watch over the strange mortal who stole him from Rivendell.

Kumal stared at herself as she was captured by Rangers in the forest. She had run off once again from the people she wanted to trust and who were supposedly trying to help her.

She ran off into the woods after they tried to do something for her but she didn't know what they were trying to do. Once again she took the brown horse and rode off into the woods only this was when they were on a journey.

As she rode through the forest she kept hearing noises all around her. She kept riding on and finally she heard a male's voice behind her and horses running. Kumal glanced behind her to see ten or twenty rangers behind her. Trying to get away she was forced to stop.

The rangers came closer into view and she stayed mounted to the horse not moving. Rangers dismounted from their horses and pulled her off of the horse. They tied her up and dragged her into their camp with them. As they built a fire Kumal saw one man who looked like Estel.

In fact the face reminded her of Estel so much that it woke her up from her dream shaking all over. She looked around her to see her surroundings making sure she wasn't being watched. Slowly she stood up and went further into the woods. Her stomach was growling and she couldn't take it anymore. Kumal wouldn't eat anything they gave her at Rivendell afraid of what they might have done to it.

In Rivendell they all ran to the stables. Noticing that Kiren was gone they all thought the same thing. Razam watched Elladan and Elorhir saddle their pure white horses.

Elladan sighed," Father I am going to find her."

Elorhir went up to his brother," I am going with him to father."

Razam made a noise," I am going with you guys to. Estel isn't up for a trip right at this moment, he's to devastate and Arwen is trying to comfort him." She paused with a smile on her face, "Besides she took my favorite horse to."

"Kiren was my favorite horse to and I got to ride him." Yuku stated looking at her.

"Yeah you only got to ride him because I allowed you to. Just as a friend need I remind you?" Razam informed Yuku seeing the look on her friends face.

Stu turned to her," You do know that Kumal isn't going to like this one bit. After all she doesn't trust any of us. So how do you propose to get her to come back with you?"

"Oh she is coming back whether she likes it or not, that means even if I have to drag her back here I will." Razam said getting irritated.

Elrond made no protests," When you find her bring her back and bring her to me." He looked at all the questioning looks around him and then smiled," She is finally trusting me. I will be able to get her to trust me completely and then get her to trust you all. Then we can help her."

The three rode off into the morning air in search of Kumal. Razam was in the lead on her black stallion with her brothers behind her. As they rode on they knew they were on the right track for Elladan had really good elven senses.

Seven days had passed without any rest only stopping to eat. Elladan and Elorhir kept looking over at their sister seeing that she was dead on her feet. They tried to stop for more than just food and water but Razam wouldn't hear of it. She kept pushing on making her brothers push on with her. Razam didn't want to stop until they found Kumal and her brothers felt the same way.

They all felt sorry for the devastated Estel that was back at Rivendell. The three of them wanted to get Kumal back for him but Elladan also wanted to get her back. Although they all knew that he had a crush on Kumal and she was going to be Estel's he could still like her. They had no choice but to ride out to find her. Besides they had to find her for she was going to help them in this world.

Riding on they came to a camp that had no fire. Elorhir dismounted his white stallion and looked around. Seeing no fire he was going to tell his brother and sister but they already knew. They too were dismounted from their horses to help their brother search.

Mounting their horses knowing that there was a sign of Kumal being there. They rode on knowing that they rode for at least three weeks. All three of them knew where Kumal was heading but didn't think she knew herself.

Back with Kumal as she was searching for something to kill so she could eat it. Her stomach kept growling as she pressed on looking for food. As she walked on she spotted a deer. Kumal unsheathed an elven sword that she stole from Elladan.

Slowly creeping up on the gorgeous tasty looking eight point buck. Kumal kept creeping up on the buck not wanting to wait any longer for the food that she would be getting. As she went in to kill the deer something made her stop.

A blonde haired male elf spoke out demanding, "Daro."

Kumal looked at the tree behind her at the lowest branch on it. She saw the blonde haired elf who yelled the elvish word at the deer that she didn't understand at all. As she turned back around she saw the eight point buck run away from the yelling of the elf. Just great she thought, there goes my dinner.

The blonde haired elf," I know of who you are."

Kumal started to cry," Leave me alone. Please." She stopped talking and then cried even harder," I just came to get help from the Lotherian elves."

The elf was taken aback. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know who she was or what to do. Just has he was about to go over to her he heard horses in the distance. Feeling the presence of three elves he stood waiting for them to ride into the clearing.

Elladan, Elorhir, and Razam rode into the clearing. Razam being asleep unaware of them finding Kumal. Elladan dismounted and rushed over to Kumal. She backed away from him not wanting to be near him.

Kumal looked at the three noticing that there were only three of them and put her head down. She didn't see Estel anywhere. They didn't bring him with them. Why they hell they didn't bring him with them. WAIT WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING. She didn't want any of them to be there. Yet somehow they came.

Did they actually care so much for her that they would come in search for her. A part of her wanted to believe it but another part of her told her not to believe it. The part telling her to believe it was stronger than the part telling her not to believe and she was forced to listen to it.

Elladan stopped," Are you alright, Kumal."

Kumal cried answering him for the first time," I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Elorhir sighed and stated," Haldir we will be staying in Lotherian for a while." Elorhir looked at his little sister," Besides Razam needs to rest. We have been riding for three weeks straight and she hasn't slept until now."

Unaware of anything going on around her. Razam's horse stopped and Razam snapped out of her sleep," What. Why did we stop. We are supposed to be looking for…."

She stopped as she saw Kumal standing in the clearing with Elladan beside her, Elorhir on the other side of her and Haldir behind her. They had her cornered. That's exactly what she wanted.

Razam pointed," To find you."

Kumal kept looking for Estel and Razam could see that," Where is Aragorn."

" I thought you didn't like him." Razam smiled.

" I don't like him."

Elladan and Elorhir were laughing and finally Elorhir stated," You are coming back with us."

" I am not going back with you. I came to Lotherian for a reason you know." Kumal demanded.

Razam looked into her eyes," To get help from the elves. The only way you will get help from the elves of Lotherian is if you have permission from us first."

" How do you know that."

Elladan and Elorhir were now laughing even harder. They were pretty much on the ground laughing. As they did this they all looked over at Razam and the two brothers sighed.

Sleep was overcoming Razam once again. She fell forward on her horse and fell asleep again. While she was asleep they took Kumal and headed to Lotherian. Elladan put her on his horse with him and made sure that Kiren followed.

At the woods of Lotherian they left their horses just outside of forest. Walking into the woods they had no trouble getting in considering they knew their grandchildren were coming. They came to a ton of stairs and Kumal thought they were the prettiest things ever. All started to climb the stairs only one of them thinking it was taking for ever to get up the damn stairs.

Once to the top Galadriel walked over to them with a huge smile on her face. She led them into the only place safe enough to talk without them being overheard. The room they walked into was the prettiest room Kumal ever walked into. The walls were all silver and there was a pool of water behind them as they stood there and white steps in front of them.

Galadriel spoke lightly," Hello granddaughter."

Razam said through a yawn," We were looking for Kumal and she wishes to get help from you."

Galadriel turned to Kumal and saw all the fear in her," You have so much fear inside. You must learn to trust the people near you before your fear destroys you."

" How do you know that." Kumal asked fright in her voice.

" My dear child. You wished to seek help from me. Well I am going to give you all the help I can right now." Waiting to see if she was listening Galadriel went on," You have been hurt so much in your life on Earth and in Middle Earth. After all those hurtful times you have feared everything. You have never trusted anybody."

She paused taking a moments rest and then went on," That fear and those memories are keeping you from ever trusting anyone, having friends, and loving Estel." Once again pausing to look at Kumal she then continued," This fear will destroy you the longer you deny help and it will also kill the ones who try to help you. You already trust one. Elrond made you trust him and now you do."

Galadriel took yet another rest and finally come to the end of her story," You want to be able to trust Estel but the fear is keeping you from doing so. You must return and get help. Let Estel help you."

Kumal started to ask a question," What about the dreams and the dreams that make me act them out."

" There is no cure for your dreams or the acts of the dreams. If there is a way to stop them I will find it and give it to you." Gladrail answered Kumal's question.

" What do they mean though, why is it me that has this problem and no one else."

" I do not know what they mean but we are all trying to find out. You have them from the elves. Your mother and father were being hunted by Saron and his army." Gladrail stated softly and then told the rest," In a desperate attempt to save you they called a meeting and all elves attended. We all gave you this curse to have this type of thing happen to you in hope that one day you would remember everything. Saron wanted you so you could help him destroy middle earth. That's why you were taken to earth. That is the full truth."

Kumal actually found herself wanting to go back to Rivendell and trust all of them. She thought it was strange but what Gladrail was saying actually sank into her head.

Getting showed to their rooms she felt the fear inside her and she didn't want to go back to Rivendell. She would have to face the journey home with Elladan, Elorhir, and Razam. She didn't trust them all at. As she went into her beautiful silver room she saw Haldir walk out of the woods.

Slowly crawling into the soft bed she immediately fell asleep barely touching her head to the pillow. No dreams came to her that night and she was kind of thankful for it. Not wanting the dreams at all she was hoping she would never have them again.

In Rivendell, Estel was still as devastated as ever. He didn't come out of his room and felt like dying right then and there. Elrond and Arwen tried to get him out but he wouldn't come out even to eat.

Finally one day he decided he was going to take measures into his own hands. He unlocked his door made sure the coast was clear before he went out of the room. Running to the stalls he saddled his horse and was about to mount him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Elrond turned him around," Estel be careful on your journey."

Estel looked his father in the eye," I was hoping you would accompany me on the journey."

" Son I can't come along with you. I will be waiting for you all when you get back." Elrond sighed looking at his son.

" I will ride alone then."

" I do not want you to ride alone. You will take Shendal, Yuku, and Stu along with you." He saw the irritation in his eyes, "They will be some help to you. Go to Lotherian, you will find them there. Take all the time you need. Please just make sure all of you come back in one piece."

Estel only nodded to the request that Elrond asked of him. He wasn't in the mood to answer any of his father's questions or requests. All he wanted to do was ride to Lotherian get his brothers and sisters back, maybe even get Kumal back as well.

Riding fast and hard to Lotherian he was forced to stop from a terrible storm. As the rain came hurling down and the lightening came crashing he couldn't light a fire. That night was long and very uncomfortable for him. Estel didn't mind sleeping on the ground it was just the fact that he didn't feel like being cold at the moment. He very much would have liked to ride on but after four days of riding he was forced to stop, his horse needed to rest.

In the morning he woke to the hot sunshine and the smell of fresh air. He didn't bother to eat at that moment he mounted his horse and started out. Planning on riding the whole way to Lotherian he didn't want to stop once again.

As he rode his mind was full of thoughts. Every single one turning back to Kumal who needed his help. Why did he have feelings for her. He loved Arwen but he couldn't keep loving her. He needed to seek the answers to the question lingering inside his head.

Riding for five more days and keeping his horse going for another eight days Lotherian came into view. He let his horse lay outside of the woods and walked into the forest. The forest was quiet and peaceful. Finding his way through quite easily he made his way up the stairs and in front of the pool of water. Looking for any signs of the elves he left looking for them.

Once out of the area he came to find Elladan and Elorhir. They looked up as he came into the area. Both had smiles on their faces as he walked in. Both stood up and greeted him not telling him if Kumal was ok or Razam.

Kumal came walking out with Galadriel," I don't have a thing for…."

She stopped as she saw Aragorn standing in the area with Elladan and Elorhir. Elladan smiled at the thought of Kumal would have said if she hadn't seen Estel standing there.

Estel walked over to Kumal," You're alright."

Kumal didn't look at him," It's not like it matters. Does it."

" I came looking for you. These three were taking too long and I was really worried about you." Estel told her as Razam came walking into the room with Haldir, Rumal, and Orphan.

" Estel you came." Razam smiled seeing him.

Galadriel interrupted their conversation," Kumal would like to talk to you all." She turned to Estel," She needs you to listen the most."

They all stood there waiting for Kumal to start telling them what she needed to tell them. Kumal glanced at them all but didn't say anything to them. Estel made his way over to her and stood there hoping it would give her some comfort. He was right. As he stood there beside her she looked up to him and smiled faintly but it was defiantly a smile.

Kumal finally spoke," I am sorry I have been acting the way I have been."

Elladan spoke first," its fine. We can't blame you for the way you acted."

" I would like to try and get to trust you." Kumal smiled at them and then looked sadly at Aragorn and walked over to Razam," I'm sorry Aragorn but I can't love you. You and Arwen are in love and you must stay with her."

Razam crossed her arms and turned to Kumal," They may be in love but Aragorn loves you and besides Aragorn needs someone better than Arwen."

Elladan and Elorhir busted out laughing at the fact that their sister blurted out. They knew she disliked Arwen a lot.

Elladan stopped laughing while Elorhir was still laughing," You said that about your own sister Arwen."

Razam didn't see any problem with this," I dislike her with a passion."

" I want to be with you not Arwen." Estel said changing the subject back to the problem.

" How will she deal with it." Kumal asked.

" She will have a big problem with it but as long as my brother is involved she will have to deal with it." Razam demanded.

Stopping their conversation they walked out of the area. They went into the woods and Aragorn unsheathed his sword. He hadn't had a chance to hunt anything he had the urge to do so. Eyeing out the area he spotted a rabbit eating grass.

Aragorn quietly walked close enough to it so he could kill it. The rabbit didn't have time to jump as Aragorn's sword made contact with it. Smiling to himself he picked up the dead rabbit and watched as Elladan and Elorhir killed two more. It was settled then, they all wanted rabbit for dinner that night. Seeing baby ones he held up his hand stopping all from shooting them.

Walking further into the woods they heard something in the woods. Razam went to check it out wanting to be a part of the hunting that day. She slowly walked around the bush with and arrow fitted to her bow. Letting the arrow fly at the target she heard the grunt of the boar she just shot. Elorhir came over and picked the boar up smiling at his sister.

As they walked back to take back their dinner, Haldir met them at the entrance. He smiled seeing the three rabbits and the boar. Three servants came running over taking the game that they shot and ran off once again to get it prepared. They walked back in with Haldir talking to Razam the whole way.

At the top Razam ran over to Rumal and gave him a hug with a smile on her face.

Kumal smiled thinking she figured out the elf," So those two are an item."

Rumal glared at her not answering. Orphan was behind her laughing low so Kumal didn't hear him. Elladan and Elorhir were on the ground laughing out loud at what they just heard. Estel put his hand to his face and didn't do anything.

Kumal turned to Orphan," Does he not speak English."

" He doesn't like the statement you made." Orphan tried to say between laughing.

" Oh so they aren't an item" Kumal asked confusion in her voice.

Razam couldn't help but laugh herself," We aren't an item. Trust me. There is no way there would be an us." Then she added to Rumal," No offense."

" None taken. I know who you are with." Rumil laughed also.

Before any of them could say anything else. Shendal, Yuku, and Stu came running in. None of them seemed able to talk and they grabbed Estel's arm and started to drag him with them. As he was being dragged he looked at Razam who was just as clueless as he was.

Following them was the only thing they seemed to be able to do. Making it to the edge of the forest they all looked around. All eyes stopped on an elf that was lying on the ground covered in blood. Aragorn and Kumal ran over and Aragorn turned him over. The elf's fair face was covered in blood as was the rest of his body including his hair.

Aragorn picked him up and carried him back into the realm of Lotherian. Galadriel saw them coming in and Haldir took the elf from him and saw the worry in his eyes. They all knew very well who the elf was. If he was here then what was going on in Mirkwood.

Kumal gasped finally realizing it," That's Rirmik the messenger of Mirkwood for Prince Legolas and King Thrandail."

" I must leave." Aragorn quickly said.

" You don't know if anything happened to them in Mirkwood." Rumil tried to calm him down.

" I have to go. There must be something wrong at Mirkwood." Estel argued with Rumil.

The elf messenger muttered quietly without opening his eyes," Under attack." Then he fell quiet again.

Estel started to walk out," I am going to Mirkwood alone. Meet me back in Rivendell."

" Don't leave. Take me with you." Kumal ran to him.

" I will most defiantly not take you with me. I will not let you die." Aragorn said urgently.

Razam finally said something," The hell I'm not going with you."

Aragorn sighed," I'm not risking yours or anybody's life."

" There is no way that I am not going with you. I need to make sure that…" Razam started but stopped as Kumal stared at her.

Aragorn glared at her," Legolas will be fine."

" He is always at the front lines whenever something like this happens." Razam yelled in elvish.

" You can come with me then and you're our brothers but Kumal is staying." Aragorn yelled right back in English.

Razam's anger went down a little bit but she still argued in elvish," You have to take Kumal with us. She can help us and I know without a doubt that you wouldn't leave her here if it was an order from the king."

Seeing the sign of defeat he walked out with the six behind him. They mounted their horses with Aragorn in the lead. Riding fast Razam soon went to the lead riding way ahead of them. She never stopped once until a storm hit. Lightening came down and crashed right beside camp. Razam jumped as it hit and she ran to Elorhir and Elladan.

Elorhir sighed as she shook beside him and Elladan laid a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort. Kumal sat by Aragorn not flinching one bit from the storm but she did eye. She eyed the clouds in the sky knowing that she wouldn't be able to see any of the clouds if they were different colors.

Aragorn saw her eyeing the sky and put a hand around her surprised to see she didn't pull away from him at all. Kumal looked away from the sky and looked at Aragorn in the eyes. She actually felt comfort there and laid her head down on his shoulder. Kumal fell asleep quickly being tired from the day's ride. Being tired himself he didn't want to move afraid that he might wake Kumal up.

All falling asleep that night the storm slowed down a tad bit and then started up again. Barely getting any real sleep that night Razam stayed up and took watch although she had a felling nothing was going to happen. Waiting until she saw some sign of dusk she went over and started to wondering around.

The dusk hit the eyes of Aragorn and Kumal waking them up before Razam could. Aragorn opened up his eyes seeing the dusk but saw no Razam, and Elorhir. He bolted up off the spot he was laying on and immdetialy woke up Elladan, Kumal, Shendal, Yuku, and Stu. All stared at him as he mounted his horse and then they did as he did.

Riding off with the five behind them and Kumal rode up to him getting beside him," Legolas will be fine won't he."

Aragorn looked at her in surprise," He will be fine although now that I think about it I have a feeling. Why do you ask."

Kumal looked back at him," I was just asking because the Fellowship needs him desperately although they don't say so." Seeing his expression at what she just said she added knowing he already knew about the Fellowship," I know trust me."

" Can you see the future. No one is supposed to know about that yet except for me, Elrond, Elorhir, Elladan, Razam, and Legolas."

" Can I what." Kumal asked a little surprised.

" Can you see the future." Aragorn asked again seeing the surprise look on Kumal's face.

" Yeah I guess I can." Kumal said smiling to him.

The question popped into his mind," Well can you see what is going to happen to Legolas."

Kumal sighed," Well, um…. My future seeing only allows me to see what will happen in the Fellowship."

Aragorn put his head down," Okay then. Thanks anyway."

Seeing the disappointment written on his face of worriment for his friend," Wait. He doesn't die. I do know that for a fact because he is in the Fellowship and if he was to die then I would lose you."

Aragorn looked up with the sadness gone," Well. Does he get injured."

" I can't not tell if he is going to get injured or not." Kumal sighed in disappointment also realizing how scared she was for Elorhir, Legolas, and Razam.

Aragorn saw the fear on her face for the three," One final question for you. Does Razam or Elorhir get injured."

" I don't know." Kumal put her head down worrying for the three.

Elorhir watched his sister as she rode fast on her horse to Mirkwood singing "May It Be". Being two days Mirkwood she refused to stop. Elorhir had to make his horse go faster just keep up with his sister.

As the day wore away they could hear the clanging of swords as the elves in Mirkwood fought for their lives. Hearing the yells and screams Razam rode even harder with Elorhir keeping up. They kept riding finally coming to Mirkwood.

They rode into the realm seeing orcs almost everywhere. There were elves scattered about fighting, luckily none of them were dead. Jumping off her horse she pulled out her bow and pulled out and arrow. She fitted the arrow with great speed and released it hitting the target of an orc fighting and elf. Looking around for Legolas she finally spotted him with five elves fighting and seeing she couldn't make it over to him she stayed and fought were she was.

Elorhir however ran over to a group of children that were cornered by orcs. He pulled out his sword and attacked as one turned to see what one of the little kids gasped about. Elorhir dodged a blow to the head and turned around slicing the ocrs head off. The other orcs ran over to him and he killed all them within about twenty minutes.

Aragorn led them on with Kumal right beside him only being three days away. Deciding not to stop amongst themselves Aragorn and Kumal kept riding on forcing the others to keep going to. They could now hear the yells and screams of the people in the realm. Making more speed they finally made it to the scene of the elves fighting.

Aragorn didn't hesitate to unsheathe his sword and through one to Kumal. Kumal caught it in her right hand and she amazed Aragorn as she sliced an orcs head off.

" What. I took lessons from the movie and the books from you. Also I had fencing lessons on Earth after I first read the book and I continued to go to them until now."

He didn't get a chance to answer her remark back for fifteen orcs came and started to fight him. Kumal knew he could take them on by his self but she ran over and started to fight them as well. Five being already dead the two fought separately the ten that were left.

Kumal dodged a punch. She sighed as one tried to run her through. She jumped out of the but got hit with and arrow and ran at the orc who did it. Kumal killed five of them and she saw Aragorn's face as she ran to him when he saw the arrow still in her shoulder. He pulled it out as she stood there her not realizing it was even there.

Aragorn then saw Legolas and he ran over with Kumal running to the aid of an elf. He was helping Legolas but kept an eye on Kumal the whole time. Legolas noticed this but didn't want to mention it to his friend.

Legolas looked around," Where is Razam. Razam is always with you."

Aragorn pointed to the circle of orcs," She is fighting about a hundred orcs right now."

Legolas yelled," What." He then looked over at Elorhir," Help Razam."

Elorhir glanced at the kids," Get to shelter and stay there."

He then ran to the aid of his sister. The orcs didn't notice him until he was in the middle of the circle with Razam. He stood in front of her as the orcs attacked. Before she could realize what happened her brother was laying on the ground with orcs all around him. She knelt down beside him.

Kumal ran over from the dead orcs she just killed at the sight of Elorhir and Razam. As more orcs came she sheathed her sword and pulled out her bow and arrow. She let go of many arrows finally stopping when Aragorn and Legolas came to their rescue.

Standing in front of the two they allowed Razam to take her brother to King Thrandail while Kumal stayed with Aragorn. Legolas let his arrows fly as Aragorn and Kumal fought on either side of him with their swords out. With all the elves helping them the orcs were soon defeated and some ran away.

Letting them go they ran to infirmary to see how Elorhir was doing. When they got there King Thrandail was leaned over him with his herbs out and healing him.

Razam was standing beside her brother singing and none of them interrupted her through the whole song all finding it beautiful," May it be an evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true you walk a lonely road Oh! How are you are from home.

Mornie utulie{darkness has come}

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie{darkness has fallen}

A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows call Will fly away May it be your journey on To light the day When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie{darkness has come}

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie{darkness has fallen}

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

Kumal asked in wonderment," Why were you singing that song."

Elladan answered for Razam," Our mother who's to sing it to us whenever we needed to relief our hearts from anything."

Kumal only smiled," Well I like the song it is beautiful."

King Thrandail sighed," His injuries will heal in a day. He will be fine."

They all saw the sign of relief on Razam's face and Legolas came up and hugged her tight. She only smiled at him glad for once in her life that a fight was over. She didn't however move from the side of her brother's bed at all the rest of the day or night.

The night wore on and she grew even more worried even though King Thrandail said he would be fine. She didn't know why but for some strange reason she thought it was because of Kumal who was standing in the room on the opposite side. It was defiantly strange but she didn't know why she was thinking this. Kumal was her friend know and she was beforehand. It still didn't explain why she felt this way.

In the morning Elorhir was up and ready at the inframy when he saw his sister asleep on the floor. He got up and shook her lightly. As her eyes opened she stood up and walked out of the inframy with her brother. They walked further into the realm to the home of King Thrandail.

They were right outside when they heard the voices of King Thrandail, Legolas, Aragorn, Kumal, Elladan, Shendal, Yuku, and Stu. Both looked at each other not knowing what they were talking about and didn't want to interrupt so instead they eavesdropped.

Kumal sighed," I am telling you that I got a strange feeling whenever I looked at Razam in the inframy and it happened before that to."

Aragorn turned to her," This has happened before to you."

Kumal nodded," On Earth and here. I think she felt it to. I don't know what it was but it was like when we were in battle. I was worried about you but I knew you would be fine no matter what. Then I looked at Razam and all the worry came back. It was almost like someone was trying to get me to believe that something bad was going to happen and I was wrong."

" Did you talk to Razam about it ever." Legolas asked.

" No. I just thought it was my imagination, people tell me I am the best person when it comes to imagination." Kumal said not looking at Legolas.

King Thrandail then stated," Legolas you will have to confront Lord Elrond of this whenever you go. As will you Aragorn."

" We will have to leave today if we want to make it back." Stu spoke up standing by Kumal and Aragorn.

" At least stay for another night to have our farewell party for Legolas." King Thrandail sighed.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and he couldn't leave his friend," We will stay for Legolas."

Walking out Elorhir and Razam hid avoiding being seen from the mortals but not from the elves. They all watched the two mortals walk off and all decided to listen in on their little conversation.

Walking slow they finally found a spot where they could walk without being seen and still listen in. They all had smiles on their faces leaving King Thrandail to tend to three kids.

Aragorn grabbed Kumal in a hug making them both stand rooted to the spot where they were and he kissed her," I'm glad we can finally have this without being bothered."

Kumal let him kiss her again and then smile," With elves we will never be alone but I am also glad that we can be alone."

" You were brave in battle." Aragorn smiled down at her.

" Yeah I was but I was too worried about you and I got hit by and arrow." Kumal said disaponintagly.

" You did really well. I will have to teach how to block me out of your mind when fighting. We will have to have Elrond take a look at your wound." Aragorn said walking once again with her.

" I don't think your lessons will help. After all I dream and daydream about you." She paused to see him smiling and then let her limp arm fall down beside her," I'm glad you think Elrond should look at my wound because I would rather have him heal it."

" Let's go to the archery range. It is pretty cool here." Aragorn led her off.

Razam now immediately followed. She wasn't going to miss out on this archery fun, not if she could help it. Elladan, and Elorhir followed quickly leading the rest behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Challenge and Attack

The archery range was quiet save for the fact that all elves were out cleaning up. Aragorn pulled out his bow and waited for Kumal to pull out hers. As she did so she didn't take her eyes off of the form of Aragorn who was fitting an arrow to his. Kumal fitted one to. They both let go at the same time and both arrows hit the same place. The arrows hit off to the side of the bulls eye.

Razam sighed and fitted an arrow to her bow. She let her arrow go and it hit the bull's eye straight on. Lowering her bow she smiled at the two.

"Now that's how you shoot an arrow." Razam said still smiling at the two.

Kumal looked at her," You're an elf remember."

"I know. I just love to hear people say it." Razam laughed.

Aragorn fitted another arrow to practice," Elves. What is a man supposed to do with them?"

Razam hit him over the head with the back of her hand. Aragorn just smiled knowing that he irratated her. He loved to do that to her. Laughing they walked out of the range to the smell of dead orc once again.

As they walked through the realm Kumal ran to the aid of some elves trying to remove some orc bodies from the ground. Razam looked surprised to see her helping but then smiled to herself remembering something she said back on Earth. Not often did she forget what she said which was "I would help out the elves to all extent at any time." The words now ran through her mind as she watched her.

Kumal sighed as she ran to a group of elven kids. They had the looks of someone who found out their mother just died. Thinking of that she turned to Razam wanting Razam to take care of this one.

Razam saw her looking at her trying to get her help without saying anything. She thought, that's just like humans they have to be stubborn and not call for help. She walked over to the kids and kneeled down.

Razam asked," What is wrong?"

One little girl that Razam knew really well answered," Mom's in the inframy. She might not make it through the night."

" Go get some rest I will have my friend here, Kumal come tell you the news of your mother." Razam said getting up off her knees.

As the little kids ran off and Razam turned on Kumal she sighed," I am sorry but you are the protector of elves."

" Protector of elves. You saw it in the future." Razam couldn't help but smile to herself.

" Yes I saw it in the future and I am the protector of mortals." Kumal said not able to help herself from smiling.

They were dragged away by Legolas and Aragorn who were also smiling at the fact they just heard. Walking to the home of King Thrandail they were followed in by a group of elven girls. Razam rolled her eyes and saw Kumal do the same as one of the elven girls was flirting with Aragorn. The elf and the mortal only laughed at the two girls.

Sitting at a long table that was big enough to fit every elf in the realm. They sat down to a splendid meal and good tasting ale. After the dinner they had games and sang songs. As they sang a song only some caught the words that Kumal was hearing. She was fascinated by these elves. Seeing that they didn't go to Mirkwood in the lord of the rings book she amazed.

However, whenever they were having a grand old time Kumal walked out of the home. She walked over to the pool of age. She sat down facing the water and stared into it for a little bit to see what she would look like when older. Not like she didn't already know from seeing the future.

She started to sing a song which she often sang songs:

Where once was light

Now darkness falls

Where once was love

Love is no more

Don't say - goodbye

Don't say - I didn't try…

These tears we cry

Are falling rain

For all the lies

You told us

The hurt, the blame!

And we will weep

To be so alone

We are lost!

We can never go home

So in the end

I will be - what I will be

No loyal friend

Was ever for me

Now we say - goodbye

We say - you didn't try…

These tears you cry

Have come too late

Take back the lies

The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep

When you face the end alone

You are lost!

You can never go home

" Where did you learn that." Aragorn asked sitting down next to her.

" I learned it from a mortal in a book. It was from here. His name was Boryor. He sang it when he lost everything he had ever had in the last war." Kumal told him handing him the book.

He took the book from her and opened it," I have never read this book before."

Kumal smiled," I can teach you the song if you like and all about Boryor if you like. It's not that hard."

Aragorn looked up," I would love that. I can also teach you everything I know."

The two kissed passionately and hugged each other tightly. They stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

Razam smiled at Legolas," Isn't it sweet. They're madly in love with each other."

Legolas took her in a hug," I remember Elladan and Elorhir were like that with us." Then he got serious, " I have to approve of her for Aragorn."

" First off they were always like that." Razam broke away from Legolas's hug," What do you mean you have to approve of her first."

Legolas sighed seeing that he was going to have to tell her the truth," Since Aragorn and I are so good of friends. We feel like brothers so we feel we have to look out for each other. So we made a promise to each other to always approve of everything each other are doing, no matter what."

" So Aragorn told you if it was alright to go out with me or not." Razam demanded.

" Yes he watched you and he told me that I could go with you and well here we are." Legolas smiled deviously.

" Legolas Greenleaf. I can't believe you would do such a thing like that. You can't use me like that or Kumal. I thought you were better than that." Razam yelled at Legolas hitting him over the head.

Legolas recoiled and held his hands up," I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry. I really am."

To show she had forgiven him she gave him a kiss and a giant hug. She knew that when she yelled it was a big mistake. As she thought that out walked Aragorn and Kumal with irritated looks on their faces. Razam smiled as they glared at her not caring.

Kumal rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder as they stood there. All she wanted was to be alone with him without any interruptions from the elves. Everywhere she looked there were elves, elves, elves, and more elves. There was just no end to the race of elves.

" Your right. There is no end to the race of elves." Razam then turned on Aragorn," I have a bone to pick with you."

" What have I done wrong?" Aragorn asked looking at Legolas who wasn't looking at him back.

" OH! LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG. DON'T TRY TO PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME. I KNOW, I ALWAYS KNOW." Razam yelled with anger flaring in her eyes.

Aragorn looked to Legolas," I have no idea what you are talking about. Really I don't."

Razam glared at him finally telling him what he did wrong," You can't use Kumal like you are."

Kumal started to cry," He was using me the whole entire time."

Aragorn looked at Kumal," Kumal I am…"

" I don't want to hear it. I never want to see you again. From now on I am riding alone." Kumal cried even harder.

" You can ride with us if you want to." Legolas said to her being nice.

" Thanks but no thanks. I just want to be alone for a while." Kumal said running off.

Razam glared at Aragorn," Good going. You made her cry, that's eighteen times. Father will be angry at you. He was counting on all of us and most of all you."

" You're the one who blabbed it out. Not me, Razam." Aragorn yelled back.

They kept arguing on and on. None of them getting anywhere and both knew it to. Both however didn't care if they weren't getting anywhere. Razam was pissed at Aragorn for using Kumal. Aragorn was pissed at Razam for blabbing it out although he knew she would have found out sooner or later. Not from Legolas. He knew she would have gotten it out of him sooner or later, he was hoping later.

Legolas started to walk off," I think I am just going to step outside."

Razam grabbed him by the arm and yelled," You're not going anywhere. I am not through with you."

Aragorn couldn't help but smile at this. He was glad that he wasn't the only one going to feel the wrath of Razam. His mind was set on Kumal right now and where she was at. Really he wasn't listening to Razam at all.

Their argument kept going on. Razam was full of anger right now with him. She wasn't going to give in until they showed a sign of defeat although Legolas already did.

Elladan and Elorhir came waking in and they saw their sister's pissed off face," I think we will leave you be."

Razam grabbed Aragorn's and Legolas's arms and dragged them over to her brothers," You're not going anywhere. Did you know of these two's agreement."

Elorhir was serious and completely lost," I have no idea what you are talking about."

Elladan however was on the ground rolling with laughter," So that's what you found out about."

" There's more than just that little secret." Razam yelled hitting Elladan across the face.

" I was only joking." Elladan tried seeing her face."

" That's it. I am going to find Kumal although she is probably half way to Rivendell." Razam yelled walking out.

Razam went to the stables. She mounted Telumehtar and rode off noticing Kumal's horse being gone. She didn't really intend to look for her but knew she would have to keep an eye out for her nonetheless. Razam sighed as she rode off heading to Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:Orcs and The News

Lurtz's orc group ran through the woods looking for Kumal and Razam. They knew they would be heading back to Rivendell. He was still looking for them when he noticed Razam riding hard and fast just starting out of Mirkwood. She was at least a week away from Rivendell now.

Lurtz spotted Kumal ahead of far ahead of her and made all the orcs stay put. They would wait until they were both together. Instead they stood watching the two.

Razam kept riding spotting a little tiny dot in the distance. She knew who it was and she didn't feel like dealing with the crying Kumal right now. Knowing that she would have to she rode faster wanting to get to her before she tried to kill herself. Having no idea of how to cheer her up she knew that she would have to try no matter what.

The day wore on turning into night. Razam knew Kumal would have stopped so she kept riding. As she rode she spotted smoke in the distance. She rode on coming closer and she stopped realizing it was Kumal. Dismounting her horse she walked over to Kumal who was sitting the ground staring into the fire crying.

Razam sat down beside her," He didn't want to hurt you, you know."

Kumal looked up tears stained on her face," Then why did he do it. He is the only one I care about and love."

" You didn't hear the full story. You only heard the end of it." Razam said trying to cheer her up.

" What is the full story then" Kumal asked.

" Aragorn and Legolas are such good friends that they feel like brothers. They care for each other. Both don't want anything happen to the other." Razam paused to see Kumal looking confused," They made a promise to one another. That promise is to have the approval of whatever one another do no matter what. That even means who they go out with, so they won't get hurt."

" Does that include you." Kumal asked with hope in her voice.

" Yes but Aragorn approved already. Legolas told me so." Razam said through gritted teeth, still being mad at them.

" Well I understand why he did it and all that but he will never want me back now." Kumal said through a half smile.

Razam saw the tears reapear again," He will want you back I know he will."

Not saying anything she sat there crying while Razam put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Razam looked at her feeling like it was her fault. She couldn't help but feel that it was but she knew her friends would protest.

Razam stayed up half the night with Kumal comforting her. She finally cried herself to sleep. The rest of the night she was up thinking. Her mind was stuck on the fact that she blew up at her brothers, and Legolas. She knew that they would forgive her but that didn't change the fact.

Kumal turned in her sleep as another dream came to her. The dream was the same as the one before. It was the dream where Razam got injured by the orcs. She knew what everything was in Middle Earth but she still didn't understand.

The dream started out pretty much the same. They were riding back to Rivendell when they were attacked by orcs. Fighting Razam was surrended by them. Fastly she fitted her arrows and let them fly hitting their target straight on.

As they struck more and more came into the clearing. Both of them were outnumbered when Aragorn, Legolas, Shendal, Stu,Yuku, Elladan, and Elorhir came riding up. Unsheathing their swords and pulling out their bows and arrows. They started to fight, Aragorn and Legolas trying to get to the two girls.

Arrows swished through the air from the bows of all the elves. Aragorn was taking on forty orcs at the time while Legolas as killing sixty orcs with his arrows. As he killed them he kept taking his arrows back and reusing them all over again. Aragorn however had black blood all over it. The two of them were keeping one eye one each other to make sure each other were alright and then the other on the tow girls.

Meanwhile Elladan, and Elorhir were fighting with both their swords and their bows. They were having a hard time keeping a tab on their sister and their friends. Both were fighting back to back of each other. Fighting hard and fast like all elves do they made their way to a new group of orcs that just arrived.

Elorhir turned around did a flip and ran the orc through. Elladan used his bow to sink arrows into ten orcs. As more came at them Elladan couldn't find one thought to make him laugh right now. He wished the day would end so that he could make sure his sister was ok. They both looked over at Estel to make sure he was alright. Then seeing that Legolas was alright also they turned back to matter hand.

Razam was not doing so good anymore. There were more orcs around her. She looked over at Kumal who wasn't in any better condition than her. Aragorn got her out as she watched but she knew that they were to far away. Finally the time came. Legolas ran over but was to late. Razam was laying on the ground.

Kumal shot out of bed and sat there staring into space. Razam awoke from her movement and saw her in a state of shock. Well at least she thought. Razam went over to her and sat beside her.

Razam asked in a worried voice," Was it a nightmare."

Kumal slowly looked at her," The orcs are going to poisn you and Legolas isn' going to get to you in time."

Razam almost laughed," Don't worry about it. I will make it out alive."

" I need to get to Lord Elrond before tomorrow. I have to go." Kumal got up.

Razam grabbed her by the arm," Your staying here. We have to wait for the others."

Aragorn led the way still feeling that there would be no way of getting Kumal back. He lost her trust for good now. He loved her and he didn't mean to hurt her. It was just a stupid promise that him and Legolas made. It was a good promise but stupid. Nothing was going to change the fact of what he did. Even if Razam told her the truth, Kumal would still never forgive him.

Legolas looked over at his friend whom he could tell was suffering greatly. For one thing he knew that he hated to go away and second off he knew how he felt for Kumal. Slowly he laid a hand on his shoulder to show comfort. When he did this the only reaction he got was of Aragorn lifting up his head and the hope in his eyes. The hope in his eyes he got from Legolas himself.

Riding hard and fast they finally saw hoove prints in the ground. Aragorn lept down from his horse and knelt down. He placed his hand over the hoove prints and eyeing them. He looked up at Legolas who already knew which way they went. To make sure he was leading them in the right direction he asked Legolas with his face and his eyes. Seeing the elf only nodding, he remounted his horse and led them on again.

Slowly they made their way to find smoke in the sky. Riding even harder they made their way into a clearing now. They saw Kumal sitting straight up in her bed and Razam sitting beside her. Razam looked up as they entered the clearing and smiled at Legolas who looked at her and then at Kumal.

Legolas walked over to the two of them. He sat down beside Kumal and put a hand on her shoulder. Kumal looked up at him seeing who it was.

Legolas was worried," Kumal are you alright."

Kumal didn't cry this time," I want you as my friend."

Legolas looked at Razam who was smiling and looked at Aragorn," I would love to be your friend."

" Thanks. I haven't had many friends in my life time." Kumal smiling lightly.

" How many friends have you had and how many people do you trust fully in Middle Earth." Legolas sounding surprised.

" None. You, Aragorn, Razam, Elladan, Elorhir, Shendal, Stu, Yuku, and Lord Elrond." Kumal sighed.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn to see the surprise on his face," Those are the people you trust but you want a friend." He paused to see her face light up," I will make a deal with you."

" What is that deal." Kumal asked.

" I will be your friend no matter what but you have to help keep my friend here safe." Legolas said pointing to Aragorn.

" I would be glad to. I always did want you as a friend when I watched the movie or read the book. I just never admitted it to Razam." Kumal sighed and she did what no one thought she would have done, she hugged Legolas.

Legolas not saying anything about the hug turned," We will have to leave in the morning."

Aragorn knelt down and kissed Kumal," Your right. We will leave tomorrow and travel all day."

Falling asleep quickly they didn't bother to keep watch. Kumal slept by Aragorn all that night. Legolas slept by Razam that night.

While they slept they were being watched by the orcs. Lurtz smiled to himself thinking of the next morning. That morning he would get Razam and take her back with him. Saramon would be very pleased with him.

Turning back to their camp he saw the other orcs eager for battle as he was. Sharpening their weapons as they ate he turned back to watching them. He had a feeling the elves knew they were there. He knew he would have to avoid them but how. He had a brillant plan.

Lurtz pulled out his weapon and put posin on it. He took out another weapon and put more posin on it. Both girls were going to go with him tomorrow. They would only be posined until they got back to Saramon and then he would heal them. Saramon would reaward him greatly. He would be the best orc ever.

The morning came quicker than any of them thought it would. As they all rised their horses came walking over. Mounting them they started their trip back to Rivendell. Aragorn was leading the way once again. With Kumal by his side he watched carefully for any signs of danger. They both looked behind them to see Legolas and Razam right behind them.

Kumal saw a clearing in front of them and saw the resemblance of it from her dream. She then realized she didn't tell anybody about her dream. Looking at Legolas and locking eyes with him he realized she wanted to talk to him. Slowing down so the others could ride ahead of them they could talk.

Legolas locked eyes with Kumal as they slowed and rode beside each other," What is wrong Kumal."

Kumal sighed," Legolas there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

Legolas was worried," What is it. Tell me right now."

" I have these dreams and they always come true. I had one of Razam. She gets injuried in it on the way back to Rivendell."

" Have you told anyone else about this yet." Legolas asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

" You're the first one." Kumal sighed once again.

Not another word was said as they heard swords clanging together. Both riding fast to the clearing ahead of them. They saw before them Razam surrended by hundreds of orcs as the rest fought against orcs of their own. Not even thinking Kumal jumped off of her horse and started to fight with the long sword Aragorn gave her.

Soon she to was being surrended and Legolas noticed that they were the two. The rest were fine as they fought the orcs. Orcs kept coming out of the woods. Aragorn made his way over to Legolas who was now shooting arrows. The arrows hit their targets straight on not missing once.

Both were fighting when they heard a yell of pain. Legolas and Aragorn turned on the spot to see an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and a mark from a sword. Legolas ran over to her as he saw Kumal was already there. Aragorn followed his friend and soon found himself surrended also. The three now fought back to back protecting Razam.

Soon enough Elorhir and Elladan made it over to the circle with the rest behind them. Attacking them from behind it gave Legolas, Aragorn, and Kumal a chance to get Razam out of there. Picking her up Legolas led them out of the scene and over to their horses. Laying her down while he and Aragorn went to up the others. Kumal stayed where she was at seeing the face Aragorn gave her when she went to go with them.

Staying right beside her the whole entire time. She couldn't help but let the tears fall as she let her friend die. Razam looked up to see her friend, the mortal crying and only smiled. Finally she knelt down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

As she lifted her hand she saw the blood," Razam this is all my fault."

Razam just stared at her," What are you talking about."

" I had a dream about you getting injured by the orcs that just attacked us. I told Legolas but he didn't get there in time." Kumal cried.

" Oh I had enough." Razam yelled and then yelled again," Would you stop crying already. I would like to die without you crying for once in my life."

Kumal was surprised as a hand grabbed her strongly from behind," She will not die. She needs to get to Elrond now."

" She will ride ahead with me while you guys ward off the orcs." Legolas said mounting both of them on their horse.

Kumal watched as they rode off heading for Rivendell. She didn't understand why she got hurt. They were after both of them and she was the only one who got hurt. Kumal would have rather had herself injured than Razam. Nothing could change it now. Razam was injured and on her way to Rivendell.

Aragorn watched her intently as the mounted their horses and rode off. He knew Kumal liked Razam and he told her she was going to make it. They were more than three weeks ride from Rivendell he had is doubts but knew Legolas all to well. One thing made him wonder. If Kumal acted like this when Razam got hurt what would she do if he got injured.

Meanwhile with Legolas and Razam who was now running a fever. Legolas now hurried his horse to move faster fear in his eyes for Razam. Razam stirred a little in his grip and she fell asleep.

Aragorn led the way seeing the orcs run back in the direction of Isengard. He knew to whom they were running to wanting to go after them. He wanted every last one dead so they wouldn't hurt Kumal. Glancing up at her he saw that she stopped crying and that she was talking to Stu. Stu glanced back at Aragorn and smiled at him.

Riding up beside her Kumal looked over. She could see the irration in his eyes. Knowing he wanted to talk to her alone. She told him with her face and eyes to wait until Rivendell. Seeing the sadness in his she slowed her horse down.

Aragorn slowed down his horse to," I need to tell you something."

Kumal looked at him strangly," What is it you want to tell me."

Aragorn's saddened face didn't go away," I will have to leave three weeks after we get back."

" Where are you going." Kumal said fear in her eyes of being away from him.

" You already know the story of the one ring. Well Frodo Baggins has the one ring in the shire. He will be leaving to go to the prancing pony, I'm to meet him there." Aragorn finally got it out.

" Don't worry I will still be in Rivendell waiting for you to return." Kumal sighed leaning over and kissing him.

Aragorn let her kiss him passionately. The two of them seprated themselves and rode on. Aragorn just kept looking at her knowing that he wanted to take her with him. He knew he should take her with him but she might get hurt. He loved her to much to have anything happen to her.

Kumal had no idea what was bothering him. She was in a rush to get to Razam and Legolas. Worry still written on her face she made her horse go faster. Knowing that they were at least five days away from Rivendell now that would make Legolas two days away.

Shendal led the group his gray horse going swiftly through the paths. Stu was helping Aragorn watch over Kumal. Stu could see the saddened and troubled look on his fellow rangers face. Aragorn met eyes with Stu and rolled his eyes.

While all this was going on Elorhir and Elladan rode on in silence never saying one word. All they did was look at each other and then turn back to the ride. Fearing for their little sister they couldn't help but think of the incident the whole time. They were to worried to care about anything else at that time.

Legolas and Razam finally rode into Rivendell. Arwen ran out to see her sister in the state she was. Helping Legolas get Razam off his white horse. As Legolas carried her Arwen ran to her father who was half out to them.

Lord Elrond stopped in his tracks as he saw his daughter in Legolas's arms dying. He took Razam from Legolas and led them to the inframry. Laying her down on the comfy bed he began to work. Herbs were brought to him from servants and he mixed quickly. Soon he had them all mixed and he put the herbs on his daughters wounds. After doing so he said a little spell and then all waited.

Razam awoke to see them all staring down at her," Where is Aragorn and Kumal."

Elrond smiled glad she would be alright," Razam that was a close call back there. You almost died, I am glad that you will be fine."

Legolas relyed the message Lord Elrond told him," Razam you will have to stay in bed for a month."

Razam bolted up feeling pain," WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. A MONTH IN BED, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I AM STAYING IN BED FOR A MONTH."

" You have to stay in bed you won't get better if you don't." Legolas said running to her side.

" I'M NOT STAYING IN BED FOR A MONTH FOR THE LAST TIME." Razam said still sitting up in the bed.

" Do it for me. Please." Legolas asked with his eyes knowing it wouldn't fail.

Razam could stand to look at his eyes anymore. She stuffed her face into her pillow knowing that he might have won the battle. They started to walk out the door. Razam lifted her head up from the pillow again.

Just as Legolas was out of the door Razam muttered," You may have won but that doesn't mean that I will stay in bed for a month."

Legolas wheeled around," What did you say." Then he added," Your not aloud any vistiors either."

He then walked out of the door leaving Razam staring at the door. Wondering when Aragorn was going to get back he almost ran into another elf.

Aragorn finally led his friends into Rivendell. Arwen came out and hugged Aragorn as he dismounted his horse. Kumal didn't say anything to this anger growing inside her. As Arwen left, Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder.

Elorhir and Elladan insited on the rangers getting some sleep. Both of them pushed the three to their rooms leaving them. Aragorn and Kumal waited until the elves and Stu were gone. Kumal went over to him and kissed him. She let go and started to walk over to her room but Aragorn took her by the arm. Once again he kissed her not wanting to let her go.

Aragorn let her go," If you need anything my door is open. Just come in."

He went into his room and took off his shirt. Never really liking the fact that it was to warm in his room. Crawling into bed he saw the image of Kumal. Knowing that he longed for her and couldn't bring himself to admit it. All he wanted was to see her again. See her smiling face, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, and to touch her again.

Why was he letting his pride get in his way. He knew that his pride was in the way. Razam always told him that his pride was in the way. Never listening to her he just went on with his way. Now he wished he would've listened to her. He wanted Kumal to come over.

Kumal stood with her back against the her door. She longed to go over to Aragorn's room. Knowing that she couldn't for it was against the rangers laws. Pride was getting in her way. Images kept popping into her head of him.

Why couldn't she clear her head of him. She just wanted to be with him. Slowly she walked over to her bed and crawled in. Tossing and turning she finally got back out of bed. Walking over to the door she stood in front of it. Her hand on the knob she opened it.

Walking over to Aragorn's door she placed her hand on the knob. She couldn't bring herself to open it. Finally taking a deep breath she forced herself to open the door. Going over to his bed Aragorn sat up and held a hand out to her. She took it and climbed into bed.

Laying her head down on his bare chest," Aragorn you know it is against the rangers law."

Aragorn smiled and kissed her," What the rangers don't knw won't hurt them."

Kumal kissed him back," As along as you don't get in trouble I'm fine."

" I went into excile. Everyone knows that." Aragorn sighed thinking of the rangers.

Kumal closed her eyes and fell asleep. Aragorn stayed awake thinking of what she just said. The rangers were not part of his life anymore. He didn't need them to be. He looked down at Kumal and sighed. Slowly he fell asleep.

The night wore off leaving Aragorn in despair. He didn't want the night to end. Slowly he got up out of bed so not to wake Kumal and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked out in the hall to see if anyone else was up and then closed it. Locking the door he went back to bed and pulled out a book.

The book was pretty interesting to him. He was half through the book when he saw a picture in the book. It was of two mortals holding a little baby girl. After looking at the two mortals he looked over at Kumal. Seeing the resemblance of the two mortals to Kumal he sighed. Knowing she took it from Elrond but also knew that Elrond wouldn't want her to find out he kept the book.

Wondering if these were her parents he kept reading the book. In doing so he found something out that was a bit disturbing. At least it would be to Kumal. The father of the child fell under the power of the one ring.

Being to absorbed in the book and Kumal being to deep in sleep they didn't hear the knock at the door. Not looking at anything else but the book he didn't notice the door coming open.

Razam ran in glancing behind her and then immeditaly locked the door. She turned and was breathing heavily. Meanwhile Aragorn kept reading the book that was in his hands. Still amazed that he might have figured out who Kumal's parents were.

Aragorn glanced up from the page he was on," What's got you in such a hype."

Razam just looked at him," Legolas, brothers, and father. They are after me, they want me to stay in bed."

Aragorn sighed," Well are you supposed to be in bed."

" No, well yes but that's not the point." Razam demanded.

They heard voices outside as she ran and cowered beside Aragorn. Aragorn glanced down with a smile on his face.

" Hide me." Razam pleaded seeing the smile on his face.

Still smiling he listened as the angry voices outside kept looking for her. Going back to reading not really caring if they got in or not. Razam looked up and saw the book he was reading. She started to read the page he was on and the she froze.

Seeing what the book was called she knew at once that Aragorn knew about Kumal's parents. Slowly she went back to reading unaware of Kumal being in the room. She sighed seeing the look on his face.

Aragorn looked down at her surprised to see she was reading the story. Razam looked up to see herself looking at Aragorn. The two of them locked eyes and he knew that she already knew. Slamming the book shut he glared at her. As he did this the door quickly opened.

Legolas was the first one in," Razam you are supposed to be in…"

He stopped as he saw the scene in front of him. Elladan quickly closed the door as he also saw the scene. Elrond looked at Aragorn and smile to him. They watched Kumal wake up from her sleep. She kissed Aragorn not knowing they were in the room.

Kumal looked away from him and froze," What are you doing in here."

Elladan and Elorhir went over to Razam and grabbed her by the shoulders leaving her struggling in their grip and yelling," Leave me alone. I'm not staying in a damn bed for a month. There's no way in Middle Earth you could get me to do that."

Kumal had fear now," Your in here to."

Razam stopped and demanded," I could say the same thing about you."

" I need to talk to you alone." Legolas demanded to Kumal.

" Your in trouble." Razam smiled saying in a child's voice.

Legolas waited for her to get out of bed and then dragged her by the arm. Leading Kumal into her room he shut the door. Once in the room Kumal glared at her friend. She didn't like the fact of being in a room with a pissed off elf.

Legolas turned on the light and glared back at her. He had to approve of her first. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the mortal friend in the room across from them.

" What is wrong with you." Legolas demanded.

Kumal opened her mouth to say something but both heard yelling from the other room. It was yelling from Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elorhir, and Aragorn. As the yelling went on the two friends just looked at each other and smiled. Then they heard running and the door slammed opened and then slammed shut.

Razam sat in front of the door breathing hard," They want me to go back to bed."

Legolas walked over to her and grabbed her by the tunic," You are going back to bed right now."

Razam wriggled her way from the grip that Legolas had on her and ran over to Kumal clinging onto her," Don't let make me go to bed. Please don't make me."

Kumal looked at her friend whom was not loosing the grip on her arm," What are you doing." Then she turned to Legolas," Get her off of me.

Legolas couldn't help but smile as he went over to Razam," We will continue are talk later."

" No, No, No. Go ahead with your talk. I will go to sleep, I promise." Razam stated quickly crawling on the chair and then smiled," See I am in bed."

Legolas stopped where he was at and just sighed. Kumal looked at him and she wanted to be with Aragorn right now. She wished he was here. Elves made her nervous when they were pissed off. What did she do wrong anyways.

Waiting for Legolas to turn back around to yell at her some more she saw Razam close her eyes. She knew that Razam wasn't asleep but didn't say anything to her friend. Not saying anything she stood there daydreaming about Aragorn.

In the daydream Aragorn was on his journey to The Prancing Pony. He walked quickly along through the woods wanting to make time quickly. Looking around he saw nothing and everything was still. The air smelled of a fresh tree that just grew.

Keeping to his quick walking he sighed thinking of Kumal. Making perfectly good timing he knew he was running into a problem. There were orcs on his ass the whole time.

Finally having enough of them he stopped for the night. Building a fire he sat down sharpening his weapons. Feeling the tip of them and knowing that they were sharp enough he sheathed them back. Smiling to himself he was happy he would get to kill some orcs.

Getting up he found himself surrended by at least a thousand orcs. He unsheathed his sword once again. Not waiting for them to do anything he lunged into battle. After about the hundred and fifty orc he killed Lurtz came out with bow and arrow. He shot three at him. Seeing that he still wasn't dead he shot eight more. Finally having to shot four more, Aragorn laid on the ground on the verge of death.

Legolas shook Kumal," Kumal, Kumal, Kumal. Are you paying attention to me."

Kumal snapped out of it," Yeah I was listening the whole time."

Legolas rolled his eyes," You can't lie to an elf."

" I'm sorry we will have to continue are talk later. I have to go talk to Aragorn. Wake her up would you."

Legolas went over to Razam as Kumal ran out of the door and he grabbed the tip of Razam's ear.

Razam bolted up," Oww. That hurt."

Legolas glared," I knew you weren't sleeping."

" Kumal told you." Razam said in her child voice and the she looked around," Where is Kumal.

" She was daydreaming and then she snapped out of it. She said she had something to tell Aragorn." Legolas sighed.

Razam got out of the bed praying that whatever happened in the daydream didn't come true. She ran out with Legolas behind her as she ran through the halls. Elladan and Elorhir saw her and didn't try to get her as they saw her serious face. Instead they followed her as she ran.

They went to her father's study. Elrond was sitting down when they came in. He saw the fear in his daughters eyes and didn't have to ask. All stood waiting for the two love struck pups to come in. Knowing they would have to wait awhile Razam started to read a book.

Kumal ran into the gardens of hope. She saw Aragorn sitting there. She ran over to him and sat down beside him. He looked at her surprised to see her there.

Aragorn looked down at her," What's wrong."

Kumal turned to him eyes full of fear and worry," You can't go to The Prancing Pony alone."

Aragorn was confused," Why can't I go alone."

Kumal still had worry in her eyes and fear," I had a daydream about you going to The Prancing Pony."

" Well what did you see that scared you so much." Aragorn said hugging her tightly.

" You were surrended by orcs and shot by arrows. You were on the verge of death. You have to take me with you." Kumal said letting him hug her tightly.

He brought her out to arms length so he could see her face," That gives me all the more reason not to take you with me."

Kumal looked into his eyes the fear not going away," Please let me go with you Aragorn. I am begging you, let me go with you."

Aragorn heard the fear in her voice," I will be fine. I promise you that I will be fine.'

He brought her back into a hug and kissed her. Knowing who to go to in this matter of time. He took her out of the gardens and walked down the long hallways. Lord Elrond would want to know about this whole daydream. Razam also may be able to calm Kumal down.

Watching Kumal the whole time as they walked down the hall he sighed to himself. Life with her would be very fun but very hard to deal with. Hopefully Elrond would be able to divert the daydream. He didn't want to have to take her with him. He knew where to find Elrond it was just whether or not he would be there. They past his study and Aragorn glanced in seeing no one.

They walked over to Razam's room. About to knock he heard yelling being yelled from five different people. Instead of knocking Aragorn just walked in the room staring at the scene in front of him. He laughed seeing Razam clinging to the bed post refusing to go to be. Elrond, Elladan, Elorhir, and Legolas were trying to push her into the bed.

Elrond looked up from what he was doing and saw Aragorn with Kumal standing in the room. He put up a finger indicating to wait a minute. Continuing to push Razam into bed who was still refusing to go to bed.

Razam clung to the bed post," No. You will not get in that bed. Never."

Legolas glared," You'll get in that bed for me."

Razam pleaded," Legolas please don't. Don't do it. Not now."

Legolas gave her the eyes," Please just get in bed."

Razam let go of the bed post and laid in the bed. She crossed her arms and glared at Legolas who was smiling now. Seeing Aragorn he got serious thinking that there was something wrong. Elrond sat down knowing that what Aragorn had to tell him.

Looking at Aragorn," What is troubling you."

Aragorn looked at Kumal," She had a daydream about me getting hurt."

Elrond sighed," She wants to go with you now, doesn't she."

Aragorn turned to him," Yes she wants to go with me but she can't go with me."

" Why the hell not." Razam yelled joining in the conversation.

" She will get hurt." Aragorn demanded," I'm not letting her get hurt. I don't know what I would do if she got hurt."

" You and your damn pride." Razam yelled.

" Well what about you. You won't even stay in bed when your hurt." Aragorn countered.

" No, well yes but that's not the point." Razam still yelled.

Elrond put a hand up," The only way you can divert this is if she goes with you. If you don't take her with you and you get hurt, I fear she may do something we all will regret."

Aragorn sighed in despair and put his head down," I just don't want her to get hurt."

" She will be well protected. You will be with her the whole time." Elrond stated.

" You don't know men as well as I do." Aragorn said looking up.

Elrond knew what her feared as well everyone else in the room. Aragorn would have to take Kumal with him. Sighing he stood up and gave a book to Aragorn. The book would explain everything to him.

Taking the book Aragorn knew he would have to read it on his way to The Prancing Pony. He would be leaving that night and he had no choice but to take her. Leading her out of the room he kissed her gently. This would be a trip to remember. He just hoped there would be no orcs on this trip.

Not saying goodbye he figured they would leave early. Going out to the stables they saddled their horses and rode off.

Razam sighed hearing silence," Thank the gods they are gone."

Legolas looked at her," That's not nice to say about Aragorn."

Razam rolled her eyes," What. I was getting tired of Aragorn letting his damn pride take control."

" Sometimes it's best if the pride takes control over you." Elrond said glancing at his daughter.

" Yes but not all the time like Aragorn's does." Razam demanded.

" Razam he fears everything about his past, his life, his power, and everything about mortals." Elrond told Razam already knowing that she knew.

" Yes I know father. He fears all of those but some day he will have to learn not to fear those things." Razam demanded.

Elrond looked at his daughter and sighed. Why did she always have to be like this. He knew she met well to help Aragorn and his dear ones but this was not the time. Elrond stood up and went to the window. Standing there he watched Aragorn and Kumal start their journey.

Turning back he had to tell them why Aragorn was leaving. Knowing that they already knew why he still needed to tell them. Sighing to himself he sat back down and looked at them all. Legolas looked him in eye wanting to hear what he had to say to them.

Elrond sighed," We will be having a council when those two return."

Legolas asked," What about Lord Elrond."

Elrond turned to Legolas," It's about the one ring. It is in the Shire with a hobbit named Frodo Baggins."

" How did he get the one ring to began with." Elladan questioned.

" His nephew gave it to him before he came to Rivendell. You will find the rest out at the council." Elrond said turning away.

" Why can't you tell us now." Razam demanded.

Elrond sighed," I am sorry but you will have to wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Rangers, Torture, and Links

Aragorn and Kumal walked through making their way to The Prancing Pony. Walking wasn't exactly what Lord Elrond had in mind for the two but they left before he could protest. Watching Kumal the whole time as they walked making sure she was safe. While he watched her she was ahead of him humming to herself.

Kumal looked behind her as Aragorn stopped and knelt down. She stood in the spot she was in unsure of why he stopped. They had to make it to The Prancing Pony within the next five days. Five days wasn't that long but they couldn't waste time. Kumal walked back and knelt down beside Aragorn. She looked at the cloth on the ground left from a mortal.

Kumal asked," Were they Rangers or just mortals."

Aragorn knew right as well what they were," They are Rangers, whether or not they are from the Dunedain I don't know."

Kumal started to shake," What if they find us before we find them. What then."

Aragorn saw her shaking, grabbed her in a hug and whispered," I will not let them take you."

" What if they take you from me." Kumal shook even more.

At this point Aragorn just stood there hugging her. He didn't have an answer for that one. He really didn't care what happened to him as long as she was all right. Slowly he started to walk on with her in his arms. This would be a long journey to The Prancing Pony that they would share.

Night came on to quick for the likes of Aragorn. Not that it was cold for him or Kumal but he still wrapped his cloak around the her. He sighed to himself, she looked so peaceful. Walking on though he heard swords clanging and he stopped abruptly. Someone or something was fighting in the woods.

Aragorn made his way through the woods being as quiet as he could. His quietness wasn't bad but compared to the elves it was bad. Soon enough though he heard them even more clearer. What was going on that there was fighting going on out in the middle of nowhere, other than the fight for the one ring. Slowly he looked through some trees to see Rangers practicing sword fighting. Pulling out the cloth they found earlier he saw the Ranger who should be baring it. Putting it back he let Kumal stand on the ground seeing her draw her sword. He did the same thinking of what she said back in the woods.

The Rangers stopped practicing," Who's out there."

Kumal stepped forward first before Aragorn could protest," Who are you and what are you doing here."

One Ranger with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes came forward with his sword set to strike," I am Keron. We are allowed to be here without being allowed by a fellow Ranger."

Aragorn quickly moved into the clearing standing by Kumal," I wouldn't be talking to her."

Keron didn't lower his sword," I know who she is and we don't need to have permission to talk to her."

" I will kill you if you say one more word to her." Aragorn demanded with his sword now close to Keron's throat.

" Very protective of her now aren't we. There are ten of us and only two of you." Keron smiled evilly and then brought his sword up to meet Aragorn's," So you wish to fight me because of this useless excuse for a Ranger."

" She makes a better Ranger than you would ever have." Aragorn said through gritted teeth.

Keron didn't hesitate this time. He brought his sword up meeting Aragorn's in the middle. Aragorn however pushed Kumal back further and slashed his face. As the blood trickled down the side of his face Aragorn made another attempt to take his life.

Meanwhile as they fought the nine other Rangers came to fight Kumal. As they came forward Kumal took her sword and swung it from side to side at the Rangers. All though they were a threat to her she could bring herself to kill a Ranger no matter what. Glancing over at Aragorn who was now fighting a bleeding Ranger she knew she had to get to Aragorn.

As she fought the nine Rangers she didn't notice the other six Rangers come up behind her. Grabbing her from behind and one placing a hand over her mouth they dragged her into the woods.

In her bed with Legolas by her side Razam shot out of bed. Running to the stables she got her horse ready to share a journey with her. As she was about to mount her horse hands pulled her down. Turning to see who the hands belonged to she saw her father, Glorfiendal, Elladan, Elorhir, and Legolas.

Lord Elrond smiled," Legolas saw you running out of your room so he came and got me."

Razam stared at them all knowing they wouldn't let her leave," Kumal told me of a dream she didn't tell anyone else other than Aragorn. I have to go. They are in trouble."

Legolas now turned to Lord Elrond," Lord Elrond we have to go. I am going with her."

" Go help your friends. You two are truly good friends." Lord Elrond smiled at the two who were now mounting their horses and said in elvish," Watch over my daughter. Farewell."

Riding out of the stables and out of Rivendell they could only hope that the two mortals left a sign of them being there. Sure enough they had. At the first stop they made they saw burnt wood and ashes on the ground. Smiling to herself, Razam mounted her horse not ready to stay a night.

Having no choice but to mount his own horse and ride off with Razam he caught up to her no time. Legolas could've hit her for getting out of bed. What if she got injured again. He should've made her stay back in Rivendell while he went to save their friends.

Meanwhile with Aragorn who was still fighting the Ranger who picked a fight with him. He didn't notice that Kumal was gone from the clearing thanks to the other Rangers.

He dodged another blow from the Ranger. As he dodged the blow he ran through the Ranger with his sword. Doing so he noticed that Kumal was gone. Running over to the now dying Ranger he grabbed him the tunic. The Ranger looked up with a smile on his face knowing what the other just now discovered.

Aragorn didn't let go," Where did they take her."

The Ranger didn't answer him at all. Which infuriated Aragorn even more.

Aragorn didn't break his glare at the other," Answer me damn it. Where the hell is Kumal."

The Ranger was still smiling," The moon will rise and she will fall. Only love can save her if love can find her."

With that the Ranger was dead. Aragorn being Aragorn and in love with Kumal he punched a near by tree. Not even noticing that his hand was bleeding he let the Ranger fell from his grasp. Standing up he went to where Kumal had been standing fighting the Rangers. Saramon forgot one thing, the Rangers were very good at tracking. He may be able to take over or pursued some into evil but they wouldn't change that one fact in which he was grateful for.

As Aragorn got to the spot where Kumal was standing he noticed a bundle of stuff laying on the ground. Her swords, knives, sais, chakram, and bow and arrows were laying on the ground. Along with her weapons was everything else she had in her tunic. He picked them up and put them all in his tunic except for her weapons which he placed along with his. He wouldn't leave them there, Kumal would need them when he found her, if she was still alive.

Kumal finally woke up to find herself at rest but tied to a tree. She was bound and gagged. The Rangers laughed as they saw her face and she struggled to pull free. It was in situations like this that she wished she had and elf with her.

The Rangers came over and the one which he figured was the leader ungagged her. Not saying anything after he was done she only glared at him. Wishing she had her sais to defend herself with she had to suffer the gruesome beating of the Rangers swords.

One Ranger with shoulder length black hair which was their leader unsheathed his sword," I'm glad we have you back, Dunedain."

Kumal glared at him," I hope you do know that…" Thinking better of using Aragorn's name she used one of his other names," Estel will come and find me and if he has to he will bring an army of Elves and the Dunedain, if need me."

Eymn put the sword through her shoulder pulling it out very slowly," You know what we did to you before and we are not afraid to do it to you again."

" And if you do then you will have to face the wrath of all the Elves and Mortals of Middle Earth." Kumal said smiling knowing she was just preceding in pissing this mortal off even more.

" Kumal all we ask is that you join us for the sake of Middle Earth."

" Eymn if you wanted to save Middle Earth you wouldn't have taken me you would've joined with Estel and me." Kumal demanded.

" I don't want to have to hurt you Kumal. You know that." Eymn said trying to seduce Kumal.

Kumal rolled her eyes," Yeah you just want me so safe." She paused and then simply stated," Is they why you kidnapped me."

Knowing they wouldn't be getting anything out of her this time it was time to torture her. Saramon wanted her tutored and they would follow out their plans. Eymn yelled into a clearing in the language of Mordor and in five minutes orcs came out. Kumal recognized one from reading and watching The Fellowship of The Ring.

Lurtz walked up to Kumal pulling out is scimitar. Seeing this she didn't flinch when he swung it at her and it her in the chest. Before he pulled it back out she saw blood already there that was not from her. There was a reason why Lurtz had blood on his scimitar and why he was leaving it in Kumal. Before she could think another thought she fell uncounsiss.

As they rode on Razam grabbed her chest and fell uncounsiss from her horse. Legolas halted his horse and dismounted running to his love. Picking her up he laid her on the softened place he could find on the ground. Making a fire to keep her warm with he tied up the horses to the nearest trees there.

Legolas then pulled out some lembas. Slowly eating some he started to heal the wound on which he had no idea how she got. This was an odd thing to happen. How did she get this wound. There was something seriously wrong and knew he had to figure out what though. He wasn't going to let his love die.

Finishing the lembas. Razam stirred a little in her unconsiss state. Legolas ran to her side hoping she would wake up. Waiting for her to wake up he laid by her side half the night.

Razam woke up to find that her shirt was off and Legolas was wringing it out," What did you do that for."

Legolas touched her wound," You got this wound when riding. I had no choice but to stop for the night."

Knowing Legolas wanted to know how she got it she explained what she felt and thought," I think whenever someone dear to me gets hurt I can feel their pain. When I feel their pain then there wounds or wound comes to me also."

Legolas now understood," What you said about Aragorn and Kumal being in trouble is true. Which also means that your right abut your explanation to, which also means that one of them is hurt."

" Well now that we figured that out can we please leave." Razam demanded sarcastically.

" We are not leaving until your wound is healed." Legolas said through pain that he knew he would have to leave Aragorn by himself.

" The sooner we find Kumal and Aragorn the sooner we can heal me." Razam demanded.

Legolas knew very well that she was right but right now he was torn between his friends and his love. Hopefully he would never find his ass in this type of sitituation again. Helping her mount her horse and seeing she was safely on her horse he mounted his horse.

They rode faster than they had on their whole journey. As they rode on Legolas couldn't help but feel sick to the stomach. He was always there for his friend and now he wasn't going to be there this time. His friend would die all because of him. Right now he would give anything to have his love in Rivendell and be able to know that King Aragorn would be all right.

After Aragorn sheathed Kumal's sword Tiruel he set off to track his love. Once he found her he would kill the Rangers that did this. His mind raced back to the riddle that the Ranger recited for him. What was it supposed to mean, other than the fact that Kumal was going to die. If she died there would be hell to pay.

Aragorn saw the first trace of the track he was looking for. Only it wasn't the sign he was really hoping for. He kneeled down and picked up the strand of brown hair with light carmel highlights in it. Attaching the strand of hair to the hilt of his sword he moved on yet again.

What was he supposed to do if she was dead. His life would come to an end. He needed her to survive. Walking on he felt sick. He needed to find her now.

Legolas and Razam were getting closer. Legolas could tell they were getting closer. He saw signs of Aragorn being around but no signs Kumal. It was a good thing, Aragorn was still alive but what about his other friend.

Finally getting to the spot where Aragorn and Kumal stood fighting they saw the dead Ranger laying on the ground. His head only inches away from him. Seeing the path they took they followed it with caution.

Legolas sighed to himself knowing they were very close. Riding on he knew they would be seeing Aragorn very soon. If he couldn't have thought any sooner. When they finished turning to the left and made to go straight they spotted Aragorn ahead of them.

Catching up to him Legolas dismounted," Aragorn your all right mellon."

Aragorn turned to him but had sadness all over his face," Mellon."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder," Where is Kumal at"

Aragorn looked Legolas in the eye and fell to his knees," Rangers attacked us. The same ones that did you know what to her. They attacked us and Kumal was taken." He stopped talking enough to let Legolas sit down next to him," They took her Legolas. I don't know where she is and even if she is alive. It's all my fault."

" We will find her. Trust me we will and it wasn't your fault." Legolas tried seeing no hope though.

" Aragorn I know we will find her." Razam stated gasping for breath.

Razam fell off of her horse once again. Legolas rushed to her side and carried her back to Aragorn. Laying her down on the ground Legolas went to find athelas. He was the only one that knew Aragorn could heal other than Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elorhir, King Thranduil, Glorfindel, Haldir, Rumil, Orophien, Celeborn, Galadriel, the Dunedin, Razam, and Kumal. He wouldn't tell anybody else.

Searching through the woods for the plant athelas he soon found a whole bush of it. Cutting some of the plant he quickly ran back to Aragorn and Razam. Aragorn had taken off her shirt once again and took the athelas plant from Legolas. Putting it on her wound he tied her shirt around tight around her.

Knowing they had to stay the night Legolas made the fire knowing that Aragorn wasn't up for it. While making the fire Aragorn didn't even tell Legolas he was going for a walk.

Aragorn walked off deeper into the woods. He fitted an arrow and let go. The arrow hit the tree that was fifty feet away from him. The arrow stuck in the tree. He fit another one and let go. Soon he caught to the last one. He fitted that one to and let go. Watching as it flew through the air a hand caught the arrow.

Aragorn saw who it was and went to the tree," What are you doing here. I wanted to be alone."

Legolas handed back the arrow," I'm here to help you. I don't think you should be alone by yourself right now."

Aragorn started taking out the arrows but with anger as he did it," Are you afraid I'm going to do something I'll regret."

Legolas went to his friend," I can't afford to lose a friend like you and Kumal get afford to lose you at all."

At the mention of Kumal's name Aragorn looked away," I need to find her. I need to know if she is alive or not."

" I know you do. That's why I put the fire out and got the horses ready." Legolas smiled at his friends face.

Razam laid on her back looking up at the stars and the moon. The moon was full and there was a billion stars in the sky. It was beautiful to her and she couldn't wait until Legolas came back from wherever he went.

As she laid there just staring at the sky she heard a noise in the woods. Slowly getting up into a sitting position she looked with her elven eyes into the woods. Not seeing anything in there but knowing something was in there she fitted a arrow to her bow. Getting up and walking to the edge of the woods she heard even more noises.

Standing there she could smell the foul smell of orcs. As she thought that thought orcs came out and surrounded her. She let the arrow fly letting it hit an orcs head.

Lurtz came up to her and decided to make a bargain with her," We will leave you alone if you come with us."

Razam didn't lower her bow," And what if I don't come with you. What then."

Lurtz stayed where he was at," If not the blonde haired elf will die in the battle that he is out numbered in."

Lowering her bow she held out her hands letting them chain her," I will come but you must leave the elf alone."

Lurtz however knocked her out without giving an answer to her. Laughing out loud he led the orcs back to the clearing in which Kumal was still tied to a tree. Placing Razam in front of another tree he tied her to it. As he tied her to the tree he saw something of resemblance. There was a mark on Ream's chest in which the same mark was on Kumal's.

In the middle of the woods Aragorn and Legolas now ran back to the clearing they were in. Legolas could smell orcs but no battle. There was something wrong with this picture. Unsheathing his long sword, Aragorn waited until Legolas did the same. Legolas unsheathed his twin katana's and they headed into the clearing.

The clearing was barren all for the blanket that Razam was laying on. Legolas ran over to the blanket seeing no sign of a struggle. Turning to the woods he saw the first sign of a path. Starting to go to the path he knew he shouldn't go. Staying where he stood he looked back at his heartbroken friend.

Aragorn looked at his best friend in the eye," Go find Razam. When your done finding Razam go back to Rivendell and wait for us there."

Legolas didn't like his friends idea," I'm not leaving you out here by yourself to die at the hands of orcs. Some people still need you in life."

Aragorn knew he couldn't get irritated at his elven friend," Name one person that still needs me."

Legolas smiled deviously at his mortal friend knowing what he just said wouldn't bring him any justice," Kumal, me, Razam, Dunedain, Elves, Lord Elrond, Elorhir, Elladan, Arwen,….."

" Mellon." Aragorn warned Legolas so he wouldn't go on," So what is your point."

" My point is Mellon more people need you than you think, King Aragorn." Legolas said smiling knowing this would get Aragorn.

" Don't call me King ever again. All I'm saying is that we can't go find our girls if they both are in different places." Aragorn said with some irritation his voice at the fact that Legolas called him King.

" I am sorry mellon. I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just that you are the king and you aren't right." Legolas sighed and seeing the confused look of his mortal friend he added," I have a feeling that they are together right now but just don't know it yet."

Talking no more on the matter knowing that Legolas won the argument. Legolas mounted his horse and waited for Aragorn to mount also. However Aragorn was already ahead of him setting out on foot. Legolas smiled to himself at his friends stupidity.

Catching up to his friend he rode along side him making sure he could keep pace with his horse. Looking out ahead of him he saw smoke in distance. Tapping Aragorn on the shoulder very lightly he pointed at the smoke in the distance when his friend looked up at him. He held his arm out to Aragorn to help him up on the horse. To his surprise Aragorn took his hand and climbed onto the horse.

Aragorn watched the smoke climbing higher and higher into the sky. Orcs were very stupid at times but it was times like these that he had to thank the orcs. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Legolas however had a bad feeling about what they would find there. He knew they wouldn't like it at all.

Razam awoke and looked around her. She saw a tree with someone tied to it. Realizing who it was she saw what happened to her. Blood was all over her and her head was drooped down resting on her chest. Aragorn wouldn't like this, he wouldn't like this at all.

Razam was trying to wake her," Kumal. Kumal."

Kumal however didn't move at all. Know Razam knew Aragorn wouldn't like this at all. Kumal can't be dead she thought.

Razam tried again," Kumal. Kumal. Damn you Kumal you can't die now. Aragorn still needs you. Kumal."

Eymn hit her," She may never wake up. Wouldn't that be a surprise Aragorn, who's also known as Estel."

Razam spit on the mortals face talking in elvish," She damn well better wake up. She better not be dead."

Eymn didn't know elvish so he called over another

Ranger. The Ranger came over and the two started to talk to each other. Eymn told Tanu about the elf that was here. Tanu knew how to speak elvish and smiled at the fact. This would be easy and he would be able to help torture this elf. Eymn left Tanu to take care of Razam by himself knowing he would take care of the elf himself. If not he would have to deal with the wrath of Saramon himself.

Tanu had already heard what she said and spoke elvish," She is not dead. She is on the verge of death."

Razam spit in his face to speaking in elvish," If your going to torture me then do it know."

Tanu took her advice and untied her dragging her to her feet. Then tying her hands to the branch of a tree so that her arms were in the air. He unsheathed his sword and took his full advantage of the situation.

Slashing her from side to side and left to right he never heard one sound come out of her mouth. This one would be tough to break. Not even the dwarves could last this long. Still slashing her from side to side he kept doing this repeatedly.

Next he used fire. Fire did more damage to the elf than the eye could see. Burns soon appeared on Razam's body all over. Laughing to himself he knew he may not be getting anywhere but he would once he got the green substance out. The burns were no where near as painful as the fact that he now took a scimitar in his hand.

Still not flinching at the fact that she was getting tortured right now she watched as he started to use it on her. He let it latch to her flesh and waited until it got latched. Once he was sure that it was latched he ripped it out of her. She still wouldn't flinch at the torturing going on. Instead of every pain she felt she imagined Legolas standing beside her kissing her.

When she opened her eyes Tanu wasn't anywhere around. She thought wrong as she saw him walk out into the clearing holding a bottle of green substance. Now she knew she was in for it. Slowly he opened the bottle and let it drop from the bottle onto her fresh wounds. As they started to eat the bones and flesh she could help but scream at the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

Legolas and Aragorn both looked at each other from atop the horse at hearing the scream. Neither could tell if it was Kumal or Razam that was screaming. Neither one really cared at the moment for one of them was getting tortured.

Making his horse run faster they now smelled the smoke as they drew closer. They both knew that they were afraid to go into the clearing up ahead. Both knew they had to for the two girls might be there but they were also afraid of what they might find.

Slowly they started to enter the clearing, finally getting there. Fitting a arrow to his bow Legolas was ready to go in first. However Aragorn unsheathed his sword and went in first, not wanting Legolas to get hurt. In this case Legolas knew what his friend was thinking and shook his head sighing. Legolas walked beside his friend not giving in to this one.

What they saw when they entered the clearing made them both sick. They saw Razam hanging from a tree and crying from the green substance. Both looked to see Kumal also in the clearing with a scimitar in her chest.

Legolas ran to Razam untying her from the tree. He watched as he cradled her in his arm, Aragorn having a silent battle with himself. Aragorn wanted to go to Kumal but he wanted to go to Razam and Legolas. He was torn between his friend and his love. Legolas caught his eye. Pointing over to Kumal Aragorn knew his friend was right.

Aragorn obeyed his elven friend thanking him silently. Getting to Kumal he broke the ropes with his sword. He lifted her unmoving and slow breathing body into his hands. Of course he could heal people and elves but this just may be beyond his skill. He would need the help of Legolas Greenleaf himself and he hated asking for help. Although he didn't mind asking help of Legolas but it still showed a weak point in him.

As they laid the two girls down on the ground the two friends knew something wasn't right. The clearing was empty but they knew that orcs and Rangers were there. Aragorn slammed his fist into the ground.

Legolas laid a reassuring hand on his friends arm," Your no good to Kumal if your injured to."

Aragorn had mixed emotions on his face," If she dies I will kill them all."

Legolas knelt down beside Kumal," I promise you mellon I will heal Kumal if it is the last thing I do."

Aragorn argued," Your not healing Kumal first. Razam needs healed, so heal her first."

" You know as well as I do that Kumal needs it more than Razam. Razam is still hanging onto her life Kumal may not be." Legolas stated in elvish.

" I know your right but that doesn't mean I won't let you heal her without arguing with mellon." Aragorn sighed in elvish.

" Then let me heal her. For her sake and for yours King Aragorn." Legolas demanded still talking elvish.

" Fine you win this argument." Aragorn said with irritation in elvish.

" Go find me athelas." Legolas now asked speaking westerness.

Aragorn stayed where he was yet," I'm not leaving Kumal's side. Besides I have some in tunic."

Aragorn handed Legolas the athelas plant. He sat watching Legolas heal her. Nothing came from her mouth except for blood and sometimes a mutter of Aragorn's name. Aragorn took Kumal's hand in his holding it tightly.

They were there half the night and figured on being there the rest of the night. Meanwhile Aragorn never took his hand away from Kumal's but he did noticed his mellon's glances at Razam. Wiping the blood stained hair out of her face Legolas had her swallow another plant. He had to make her swallow it for she could barely breathe.

The plant would make her breathe more and hopefully save her life. They would have to wait the rest of the night for it to process in her system and work. Slowly Legolas got up and walked over to Razam. Aragorn kissed Kumal before doing the same thing knowing that Legal's did everything he could.

Aragorn now help heal Razam in which she should be healed in by morning to. Razam let them heal her knowing better than to protest at that moment. Aragorn put athelas on all her wounds but after he put water in them all. The water would clean out the green substance. Legolas saw the green substance come out of her body and he slammed his fist into the ground.

The athelas plant would heal her but Legolas had to do the rest for he was an elf. Legolas did to the rest and finished healing Razam. The two finally sat down by a fire they had made early but couldn't sleep. Instead they waited up for morning to come. Each watching the two girls and each taking turns on watch.

The sun rose shining on all four of them. Aragorn ran to Kumal with Legolas by his side. He also got a surprise that morning for Razam was up and waiting for them when they came. Knowing that she was healed and all better Legolas hugged and kissed her. Finally letting her go they ran over to Aragorn who was kneeling beside Kumal.

Aragorn turned to Legolas telling him something with his eyes until Kumal grasped his arm," Aragorn."

Aragorn kissed her," Your still alive. I thought I lost you."

Kumal kissed him back," I would never leave you, not in a million life times." She then noticed the scimitar was out of her chest," Where is the scimitar at."

"Legolas pulled it out last night while was healing you. We have to tell you something." Aragorn told Kumal.

" Thank you Legolas." Kumal said in elvish and then stated in Westerness," The scimitar had different blood on it before Lurtz used it on me."

" We know that's why we need to talk to you." Legolas said helping Aragorn out.

Razam already knew," The blood was a mix of every different race of creatures on Middle Earth."

Kumal scratched her head but stopped when a sharp pain hit her," I'm not following you."

Legolas took the opportunity," This blood will give you different links to the creatures."

Kumal now understood completely," Now I'm following you elf boy."

" We already know one link to a creature you have in Middle Earth." Aragorn said smiling.

" What's that." Kumal asked.

" You can speak elven, before hand you didn't even know how to say no in elven and well now you're a walking talking elven " How to Speak Elvish" Book." Razam said laughing.

Slowly getting up but feeling pain she grabbed onto Aragorn for support," We have to get to The Prancing Pony and you two have to go back to Rivendell."

Knowing she was right they set out back to Rivendell leaving Kumal clinging to Aragorn for support. Aragorn turned to her and helped her walk knowing they only had a few more days until they got to Bree. They've already been traveling for six days.

However before they set out Kumal went to the nearest water hole and took a dip. She scrubbed the blood out of her hair and then swam for the rest of the time. Aragorn jumped into the water and swam over to Kumal and hugged her strong. Slowly the two kissed and soon she left the water ready to leave. Aragorn followed her pursuit knowing they had to make it to Bree in two days.

Setting out they traveled all night for Bree without stopping for anything. However Aragorn kept pulling her off to the side kissing her but Kumal wouldn't allow it to go on for more than five seconds. They had to make it to Bree before night hit that day. Soon they would be there and then they would have to wait another however long until the hobbits came.

Aragorn let the day drag on as they walked on to Bree. Soon enough though the sun was going down and they could see Bree in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn led the way into The Prancing Pony with Kumal beside him. Once inside the warm, and drunken filled tavern they sat down at a table in the corner. The table was in the corner and they both sat down side by side with their hoods up. Smoking their pipes was what they would do while waiting.

Frodo led the way across the Greenway-crossing that drew near the village. After crossing the crossing they came to the West-gate but found it was shut. However there was a man sitting behind the gate that lantern in his hand.

He looked at the Frodo and his three other companions and asked him gruffly," What do you want, and where do you come from."

" We are making for the inn here." Frodo answered and then added," We are on a long journey to the east and we need to rest for the night."

" You are Hobbits. Not just one though but four. Four Hobbits." The gatekeeper said talking to himself.

Frodo took no notice of this," We wish to stay at the inn."

The gatekeeper thought nothing of it," What may your names be."

" Our names and our business are our own, and this does not seem a good place discuss them." Frodo demanded.

" I have my business to, which is to ask questions after nightfall." Said the man.

" We are hobbits from Buckland, and we a have a fancy to travel and to stay at the inn here." Merry said speaking up," I am Mr. Brandybuck."

" All right. I meant no offence. Go to The Pony if you wish." The man said letting them through.

The four hobbits made their way up the long, dark, wet, brick road. Frodo was the first to find the sign of The Prancing Pony. Making their way to the entrance of The Pony they looked around to make sure they weren't being followed by anyone. Entering The Pony they came to the bar.

Waiting to be waited on the four hobbits looked around to see more folk in there than ever. Frodo stared up at the bar the whole time waiting for someone to come wait on them.

Finally Frodo got his wish," Hello there."

The man didn't see anyone so he leaned over the bar and to see the four hobbits," Why hello there um…. Mr."

Frodo hesitated for a minute," Underhill. Mr. Underhill."

" Mr. Underhill. We have some nice hobbit rooms for you." The innkeeper stated.

" We are friends of Gandalf can you tell him we've arrived." Frodo said not wanting to further the talk anymore than he had to.

" Haven't seen that chap for six months." The innkeeper sighed.

Turning to the other three hobbits Sam asked," Now what."

The innkeeper didn't say another word on the matter. He did grant them a room however. They went and sat down at a table to wait for Gandalf to arrive. He said he would meet them there and yet he wasn't there. However Frodo knew he would come.

They had ordered drinks and weren't saying one word to each other. A couple times Frodo did look at the entrance to see if Gandalf came in or not. Sam was worried that he wouldn't come.

Sam now turned to Frodo," Sam…" Frodo stopped and then went on," He's coming Sam, he'll be here."

Turning back to the crowd that was making such a racket in The Pony they saw Pippin coming back with a whole pint in his hands. Sitting down he looked at it and started to drink it. Stopping and setting down the mug he looked at the other three hobbits.

Turning to Merry however Pippin asked him," What's that."

Merry looked at Pippin," This my friend is a pint."

Pippin's face lit up," It comes in pints. I'm getting one."

Sam looked at Pippin now," You got a whole half already."

Pippin didn't care what the other hobbits had to say on the matter. He got up with his mug and went straight to the bar. He took a sit by some of the other folk in The Pony.

Sam turned to Frodo pointing with a piece of bread at a man and a girl in a corner," Those two done nothing but stared at since we arrived."

The innkeeper walked by with mugs in his hands and Frodo stopped him," Excuse me. Those two in the corner who are they."

The innkeeper looked at the two in the corner and then looked at Frodo," Their two of those Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What their right name is, I've never heard but around here they're known as Strider and Shadow."

The innkeeper walked off leaving Frodo saying," Strider, Shadow."

Kumal sat beside Aragorn," They don't know you very well do they."

Aragorn touched her hand from underneath the table and she fell silent once again. The two sat watching while Frodo played with the ring in his hand.

Frodo sat at the table turning the ring around in his hands. He had the desire to put the ring on but knew better of it. Instead he sat there not looking at it but still playing with it.

Frodo closed his eyes and the ring called to him," Baggins, Baggins, Baggins, Baggins.'

Pippin who was at the bat sitting, talking real loud to the folk there," Sure I know a baggins.

Frodo who could hear opened his eyes at the mention of his name. He quickly got up and started to run over to the bar where Pippin was sitting.

Pippin didn't stop talking and this time pointed with his mug," He's over there. Frodo Baggins."

Pippin didn't stop there though," He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side… …..and my third cousin, twice removed…."

Frodo was now running over to Pippin who had just giving his name away. Kumal and Aragorn both took there pipes out of there mouths and held the mid air. They were to busy watching the scene in front of them.

Frodo grabbed Pippin only exceeding in making him spill some of his pint," Pippin."

Pippin didn't move," Steady on Frodo."

When the pint spilled Frodo slipped on it and fell. The ring that was in his hand had now flown into the air. As it was up in the air Aragorn leaned up in his chair. The ring fell down and Frodo put up his hand putting out his pointer finger. The ring fell onto his hand and he disappeared.

The folk in The Pony made noises when this happened. They were all amazed and confused on what just happened. Meanwhile though Frodo who was now invisible didn't really care. The Black Riders who get called to the one ring every time Frodo puts it on stopped right were they were at and headed to the place the ring called from.

Meanwhile Frodo who the ring on was in shadows from the ring. The folk that was in The Pony were all just shadows around him now. He looked around and then heard a voice.

The voice spoke," You cannot hide."

Frodo turned around and looked. Frodo saw the eye with it's flames all around it. He put up his hands in defense.

The voice spoke again," I see you." It paused for a brief moment and then said again," There is no life… ….the void. Only… ….death."

Frodo started to pull the one ring off his finger. Pulling it off completely he found himself sitting on the floor under a table. A hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him off the ground. The hooded man who was staring at him earlier slammed him up against the wall, his hand not leaving his tunic.

The Ranger spoke with loath in his voice and very low," You draw far to much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill."

Aragorn then dragged him up the stairs by the tunic with Kumal behind him making sure that no one followed. Entering a room Aragorn threw Frodo to the floor. Kumal however shut the door behind her. Watching, Frodo quickly got up from the floor. He turned to the two Rangers.

Frodo demanded," What do you want.?"

" A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Aragorn said half whispering with his hood still up and turning around facing Frodo.

" I carry nothing." Frodo said trying to keep his voice calm and hide his fear.

" Indeed." Aragorn demanded walking over to a candle on the window sill licking his fingers and putting the flame out," I can avoid being seen if I wish…. ….but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

" Who are you?" Frodo asked knowing that the Rangers could see the fear.

Kumal stepped in," Are you frightened?"

Frodo didn't lie," Yes."

Aragorn turned to him," Not nearly frightened enough."

Kumal sighed," We know what hunts you."

Hearing loud footsteps outside Aragorn and Kumal unsheathed their swords with such quickness. They stood with their swords in front of them as the door opened. In came the other three hobbits ready to defend their friend.

Sam had his fists in balls and yelled," Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks."

Aragorn pulled his sword back in and sheathed it," You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you."

Kumal also sheathed her long sword to," You will no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." Kumal paused and looked at Aragorn," They're coming."

The gatekeeper heard noises and got up to see who was outside the gate. Walking out he looked over the gate. His face went from confused to fear. Black Riders on black horses were at the gate. The didn't care if he was there or not. They charged the gate and knocked it down.

They rode through the mud and wet path going up. They stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door. They had their swords unsheathed and ready to strike at any moment. As they walked in single file in The Pony the innkeeper hid under the bar.

Meanwhile Merry, Pippin, and Sam lay on their nice warm beds sleeping. Frodo sat up in bed watching Aragorn and Kumal who were sitting in front of the window. They looking out of the window not looking back in at the hobbits.

Back with the Black Riders that were now in one of the rooms of the inn. They walked slowly seeing the beds with what they thought had hobbits in them. Each going to a bed of their own with their swords held in front of them. They stood there for a moment not doing anything. Finally they took their swords away from their faces and turned them upside down.

As their swords were turned up side down they struck at the beds. When they struck the beds they hit pillows. The pillows let out some feathers and they flew out of the pillows. The Black Riders were now angry. They left the room and mounted their horses. Leaving Bree they went to search elsewhere.

Meanwhile back at the room with Aragorn, Kumal, and the hobbits in. Sam, Merry, and Pippin bolted up out of bed staring at Aragorn and Kumal. As the Black Riders left the Bree Aragorn and Kumal watched them leaving through the window.

Frodo was the only one that was calm," What are they?"

Aragorn sat on a chair looking out the window he looked at Frodo," They were once Men."

Kumal went on," Great Kings of Men."

Aragorn went back to explaining to Frodo," Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power."

Kumal took over," Blinded by their greed, they took them without question."

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder knowing she was growing irritated with the hobbits," One by one, falling into darkness." Aragorn paused," Now they are slaves to his will."

" They are the Nazgul." Kumal told the hobbits with irrtation.

" Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead." Aragorn finished for her.

" At all times they feel…. the presence of the One Ring…" Kumal started.

" ….Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Aragorn said with loath at the fact of the Ringwraiths hunting someone.

Kumal however got up and went down to the stairs standing in the dark. She unsheathed her long sword and stood there. Aragorn came down shutting the hobbits in the room.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he knew what she was planning," Kumal you can't fight them. I won't allow it."

Kumal didn't sheath her sword," Aragorn I can take them on, I'm not going to get hurt."

Taking the sword from her and sheathing it for her he whispered into her hear," We will fight them later." Then taking his hand and caress her check he whispered yet again," Besides I need you tonight."

Kumal stood rooted to the spot letting Aragorn whisper in her ear. Her sword was sheathed and she was finally feeling like doing something with Aragorn. Only they couldn't with the hobbits there. They needed to be protected at a time like this.

Walking back up the stairs together they walked into the room. The four hobbits were fast asleep and Aragorn laid down with Kumal. Kumal rested her head on Aragorn's chest. She was waiting for him to fall asleep so she could go off for a little bit.

Legolas and Razam however rode into Rivendell that very night. Giving their stable hands their horses they went back to their rooms. Sneaking in so they wouldn't get yelled at might have worked better if they weren't together.

" Legolas, Razam." A voice boomed from down the hall.

Both knew they had no choice. They could stay and face the wrath of Lord Elrond or they could run. Seeing as though running wouldn't work they had to stay. They waited for him to come up to them. He had a look of worry and anger on his face.

" What do you think you were doing. Sneaking off like that just to see Aragorn and Kumal." Lord Elrond demanded.

" Kumal was hurt. If we wouldn't of went she would be dead. I had to heal her, Aragorn couldn't save her." Legolas spoke the truth.

Knowing Legolas was telling the truth Lord Elrond calmed down," Please just tell me when you are going off on a rescue mission the next time."

Razam smile at her father," We will father. We promise."

Seeing that nothing else need to be said Lord Elrond walked off to his study. Legolas took Razam by the arm and dragged her to their room. Inside the room Legolas took off his shirt dragging Razam to the bed. {I will let you guess what happened next.}

In the morning Razam smiled to herself. She had a wonderful night last night.


End file.
